Make a Wish
by Devil Lady Hitokiri
Summary: TRADUCCION de la historia de Rorschach's Blot. Harry ha escuchado la Profecía y no cree que un muchacho que no se ha graduado de la escuela pueda vencer a Voldemort; así que decide que si se va a morir, primero quiere vivir.
1. Adiós

**NEGACIÓN:** La historia no me pertenece, ni personajes, ni situaciones ni lugares. La autora se deslinda de cualquier responsabilidad de esta traducción y, como traductora, aclaro que esto sólo se ha escrito por el simple placer de entretener.

Habiendo aclarado eso, les confirmo que sí, ya hay otra traducción comenzada hace 8 años por Lady Sermik, pero fue abandonada hace casi 5 años. Dado que no pude obtener respuesta de ella para poder continuar desde donde se quedó, me di a la tarea de comenzarla de nuevo. Son 20 capítulos que tenemos que ponernos al corriente y trataré de que sea rápido, pero tengo otras 5 traducciones en proceso. Espero que puedan acompañarme en este viaje.

Muchas gracias por elegir está traducción y sean bienvenidos :D

* * *

><p><strong>MAKE A WISH<br>**_**(PIDE UN DESEO)**_

+.+.+.+

**CAPÍTULO UNO: Adiós.**

Un silencio opresivo se apoderó del carro desde el principio del viaje desde la estación de King Cross.

—Déjame bajar aquí —Harry ordenó calladamente, rompiendo el silencio.

—Qué —Vernon bramó—, ¿quién te crees que eres para decirme que hacer?

—Le doy una simple opción —Harry miró de mala manera a su tío—, o me deja salir del carro justo ahora o le informaré a mis amigos que me están maltratando, que necesitan una pequeña visita para recordarles que tienen que ser corteses.

—Bien —Vernon gruñó con coraje—, pero no creas que te vamos a esperar.

—No lo creo —Harry se bajó a la banqueta tomando solamente su lechuza—, lo que espero de usted es que lleve a Dudley y a la Tía Petunia a comer y se tomen su tiempo para volver a casa.

—¿Quién eres para andarme ordenando, muchacho? —Vernon estaba comenzando a perder el control de su temperamento.

—Tenga —Harry le dio a su tío un billete de 50 libras—. Diviértanse.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto, muchacho? —Vernon preguntó sorprendido.

—Adiós, tío —Harry agitó su mano en despedida de sus parientes—. No creo que nos vayamos a ver de nuevo.

Los Dursleys no se molestaron en responder, prefiriendo alejarse sin mirar atrás.

Harry sonrió tristemente mientras les observaba irse y luego abrió la jaula para dejar salir a su lechuza.

—Lleva esto a Hermione, chica —le puso una pequeña nota en su pata—. Y quédate con ella hasta que vaya a recogerte.

Ululando con tristeza, Hedwig le mordió con efecto la oreja antes de emprender el vuelo para entregar el mensaje de su amo.

Harry observó hasta que su amada mascota se perdió de vista para luego girarse y comenzar una pequeña caminata de vuelta al mundo mágico.

Respirando profundamente antes de entrar al Caldero Chorreante, Harry abrió la puerta y rápidamente caminó hacia la puerta que protegía la entrada al Callejón Diagon.

Se detuvo por un segundo frente a le entrada de ladrillos, temiendo los gritos de "El- Niño-Que-Vivió" que empezarían en cuanto entrara, destruyendo su oportunidad de tener un verano agradable.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, golpeó la secuencia correcta de bloques y caminó por la entrada hacia el mundo mágico.

Apresurándose hacia Gringotts, se dirigió de forma inmediata hacia el banquero libre más cercano. —Sí —el duende le miró.

—Necesito una manera de acceder a mi cuenta mientras estoy fuera del país —Harry respondió con rapidez—, y necesitaré poder disponer tanto de dinero muggle como de Galeones.

—Llave —el duende pidió, extendiendo su mano para aceptar la llave de la bóveda—. Un momento, por favor.

El duende buscó en un pequeño cajón en su escritorio por varios minutos antes de sacar una pequeña bolsa. —Esta bolsa sacará monedas directamente de su cuenta y si la golpea tres veces con su varita, cambiará a una cartera muggle la cual le permitirá sacar la moneda corriente muggle apropiada. ¿Esos será todo?

—También necesito que todas mis transacciones se mantengan privadas —Harry endureció sus facciones—.No quiero que nadie encuentre algo sobre cualquiera de mis compras.

—Por supuesto que no —el duende parecía estar muy ofendido—, nos enorgullecemos de nuestra confidencialidad.

—Bien —Harry asintió satisfecho—, de otra manera me veré forzado a cerrar mis cuentas y anunciar en El Profeta que ya no confío en Gringotts para manejar mi fortuna.

—Ya veo —el duendo frunció en entrecejo—. Manténgase tranquilo de que nadie, excepto usted, recibirá información concerniente a su cuenta.

—Gracias —Harry asintió con cortesía—, así que a menos de que haya algo que desee hablar conmigo, me retiro.

—No, Sr. Potter —la cara del duende podría bien haber sido tallada en piedra—, no creo que tengamos algo más que discutir.

Resistiendo la urgencia de sonreír, Harry se giró y con lentitud se dirigió hacia la salida, esperanzado de que su plan de disfrutar su verano funcionará por primera vez.

Después de Gringotts Harry de dirigió hacia "La Vieja Tienda de Viajes" lo cual era una pequeña tienda especializada para magos y brujas con intención de pasar algún tiempo fuera.

Harry escuchó un suave tintineo al abrir la puerta y miró a su alrededor en busca del dueño.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —un hombre viejo se acercó—. ¿Planeando irse a extranjero?

—Quizás —Harry se encogió de hombros—. ¿Sólo quiero pasear por ahí y ver en dónde termino?

—Ah —el viejo sonrió entendiendo—, ¿acaba de salir de una de las escuelas mágicas y ahora quiere ir a encontrarse a si mismo?

—Algo como eso —Harry asintió con una sonrisa triste.

—Entonces tengo lo justo para usted —el viejo respondió con entusiasmo—. Mi equipo de último modelo patentado para mochileros, tiene todo lo que un viajero joven podría pedir, un multi compartimiento grande forrado en cuero, hechizado para ser tan ligero como una pluma y espacio para guardar muchas veces su capacidad normal.

—¿En verdad? —Harry comenzó a tomar interés— ¿Qué más?

—Viene con una estufa portátil, utensilios de cocina, una tienda, bolsa d dormir y mucho más —el encargado de la tienda en verdad estaba perdido en ello—, todo lo que necesita para viajar a donde sea desde el trópico hasta la punta del Monte Everest, esta mochila lo tiene todo.

—Wow —Harry estaba impresionado—. ¿Qué más le recomendaría a alguien que está planeando visitar muchos lugares?

—Unas cuantas cosas más, señor —se encogió de hombros—. La mochila contiene todos los esenciales pero hay varios artículos que le puedo recomendar para hacer su vida más placentera en adición a la mochila —el viejo miró la apariencia harapienta de Harry—. Querrá algunas ropas nuevas, algo que le ayude con otros idiomas, y puede ser una buena idea el tener una guía turística también.

—Ok —Harry asintió—, deme lo mejor de lo que sea que me recomiende, sólo sea rápido, quiero salir del país tan rápido como pueda.

—No hay problema, hijo —el encargado puso varias cosas sobre la mesa—. Estos lentes se ajustarán a cualquier graduación, y además de muchas otras cosas más, le permite leer cualquier lenguaje. Este aro plateado va en cualquier oreja y convierte cualquier idioma que escuche al inglés, esté anillo va en la mano que use para escribir y le permitirá escribir cualquier idioma; finalmente esta pequeña barra de plata va a través de su lengua y hace que su boca pueda hablar cualquier lengua, con magia. Con el tiempo y suficiente uso eventualmente le enseñaran los idiomas que use.

—Wow —Harry asintió impresionado por los artículos—. ¿Qué más?

—Este libro —el hombre indicó un cuaderno llamado "Todo lo que Necesita Saber mientras Viaja por el Mundo"—, está lleno de información útil y… le recomiendo que lea las advertencias al inicio sobre el uso de magia en menores antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, y esta ropa se alterará mágicamente para acomodar cualquier clima en el que se encuentre, está hechizada para limpiarse automáticamente y repararse a necesidad, y puede cambiar de color y estilizarse con un pensamiento.

—Hay otra cosa más que me gustaría obtener —Harry se mordió el labio inferior—, me preguntaba si podría tener una cosa que me ayude a… ¿mezclarme mejor?

—¿Quiere sumergirse en la cultura, eh? —el dueño de la tienda asintió con su cabeza—. Tengo justo lo que necesita, este brazalete crea un poderoso campo SEP alrededor de usted le ayudará a permanecer anónimo y que no le noten a menos de que cometa un acto agresivo o increíblemente extraño.

—Gracias —Harry sonrió aliviado—. ¿Sabe dónde puedo conseguir un Traslador que me saque del continente?

—Tome su equipo y le tendré liso uno en un segundo.

—Gracias.

—Aquí tienes, muchacho —el hombre le dio a Harry una pequeña piedra.

—Gracias, ¿cuánto le debo?

—No te preocupes, Harry —el hombre sonrió ante la mirada sorprendida de Potter—. Considéralo un agradecimiento por cuidarnos y una disculpa por creer lo peor de ti; no puede ser rastreado y le llevará a Holanda justo… —Harry desapareció— ahora. Espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando, muchacho.

Pandemonio era la mejor forma de describir la escena afuera del número 4 de Privet Drive cuando los Dursleys llegaron sin Harry.

En minutos, Albus Dumbledore había llegado junto con varios miembros de su Orden para comenzar su investigación.

—Los Durlseys dicen que les hizo dejarlo en Londres, Profesor —uno de los miembros de la Orden le reportó al Directrs—, dicen que no quería quedarse con ellos, que decidió irse.

—Encontré algo en su carro que pertenecía a Harry —Remus Lupin se acercó corriendo agitando un pequeño panfleto—, tiene la esencia de Harry.

—Gracias, Remus —el Director aceptó el pequeño folleto—. Creo que es hora de ir a platicar con los amigos de Harry sobre su paradero.

El director se apareció frente a una pequeña casa suburbana y tocó el timbre una vez. —¿Hola? —una mujer guapa abrió la puerta—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Saludos —Dumbledore sonrió—, soy el Director de la escuela de Hermione y me estaba preguntando si podría hablar con ella.

—Claro —la mujer asintió—. ¿Por qué no entra?

—Encantado.

—Profesor Dumbledore —una joven de cabellos esponjados saludó desde la parte alta de las escaleras—. Estoy aliviada de que le llegara mi carta, pero no esperaba verlo tan pronto.

—Me temo que no me llegó ninguna carta, Srta. Granger —Dumbedore le sonrió amablemente—, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Me llegó una carta extraña de Harry que pienso debería leer —el joven inteligente lucía preocupada—, estaba esperando que pudiera revisar para ver si él está bien.

—Me temo que tengo malas noticias —Dumbledore tomó un respiro profundo—, Harry hizo que su tío lo dejara en algún lugar de Londres, ha estado perdido por algunas horas.

—¿No cree que lo hayan capturado, verdad?

—Le aseguro que no tengo información alguna que me haya hecho llegar a tal conclusión —el Director metió una mano en su túnica y sacó el folleto usado que fuera encontrado por Remus Lupin—. Me temo que nuestra única pista es este panfleto que encontramos en el carro de su familia.

—¿Puedo verlo, Profesor? —Hermione tomó el papel con gentileza—. Esto luce como propaganda estándar de esas organizaciones de caridad en la parte Muggle de King's Cross.

—¿Por qué cree que Harry lo conservó?

—Bueno, esta caridad en particular ayuda a niños desahuciados y… oh no —la joven bruja palideció—. Harry piensa que va a morir.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Srta. Granger? —el director demandó—. ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

—Esto pertenece a la "Fundación Make a Wish", ellos hacen cosas para llevarles felicidad a niños con enfermedades terminales —Hermione agitó el folleto—. Harry debió de haber aprendido algo que le hace pensar que no le queda mucho tiempo para vivir.

—Ya veo —los hombros del Director se hundieron—, ¿es por eso que no regresó a Privet Drive?

—Él quiere sacar lo mejor del tiempo que le queda —Hermione estaba tratando de retener sus lágrimas—, no pasarlo con gente que él odia.

—Gracias, ha sido de mucha ayuda —el Director le sonrió a Hermione con tristeza y desapareció con un suave pop.

Después de la desaparición de Dumbledore, Hermione corrió de vuelta a su cuarto y releyó la pequeña nota que le habían mandado junto con Hedwig, apretándola contra su pecho dejó que las lágrimas cayeran y deseó por el regreso seguro de su mejor amigo.

_Hermione:_

_Por favor cuida de Hedwig; quiero vivir antes de morir._

_Harry._

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<strong>


	2. La Aventura Comienza

**CAPITULO DOS: La Aventura Comienza.**

La mano de Harry se fue inmediatamente a su varita después que de que el jalón del Traslador desapareció.

—Bienvenido a Ámsterdam, muchacho —un hombre en un extraño uniforme lo recibió con una sonrisa.

Lentamente quitando la mano de su varita, Harry levantó la mirada para ver a un hombre rubio enfundado en uniforme raro. —Hola.

—¿Papeles?— el hombre extendió una mano esperando por ellos.

—Um, deme un momento —Harry trató de hacer tiempo para averiguar qué hacer—. Sé que los tengo aquí en algún lugar.

—Tómese su tiempo. —El comportamiento del hombre se volvió frío mientras empezaba a mirar a Harry con sospecha.

—Un segundo —Harry buscó en su mochila nueva, tratando de pensar en pocos segundos en alguna manera de evitar que sus vacaciones terminaran antes de haber empezado, sus dedos rozaron contra un pequeño libro de pastas de cuero. Sacándolo, Harry se le quedó viendo con la mente vacía, tratando de adivinar que era.

—Gracias, señor —el hombre tomó con cuidado el pequeño libro de las manos de Harry y comenzó a examinarlo—. Oh, lo siento mucho, señor Black, no me di cuenta de que se estaba tardando por vergüenza y no por otra cosa.

—Sí, bueno yo...— Harry respondió elocuentemente.

—No necesita decir algo— el hombre selló varias hojas en el pequeño libro—. Entiendo perfectamente lo que es tener un nombre raro y nadie necesita saber más que su apellido.

—Gracias —Harry tomó el pasaporte y se resistió a preguntarle el por qué—. ¿Usted no sabe de un buen lugar donde pasar la noche?

—Afuera y hacia la izquierda, como dos cuadras adelante, no puede perderlo.

—Gracias — Harry le asintió al hombre—, y que tenga un buen día.

—Usted también, señor Black —el agente le sonrió una última vez antes de indicarle que pasara por la entrada al país.

En el momento en que estuvo fuera de la vista del Agente de Aduanas, Harry sacó el pequeño libro de cuero que había sido identificado como su pasaporte y lo abrió para ver que había atraído la atención del hombre, le tomó varios segundos descubrirlo en la sección donde aparecía su nombre.

Aparentemente él se llamaba ' Padamus Da Grim Nomed Black', También era evidente que el vendedor del Callejón Diagon sabía demasiado, y tenía un retorcido sentido del humor.

Le tomó solo 5 minutos encontrar el hotel y pagar una habitación, caminando hacia la cama se preparó para tomar una siesta antes de salir a explorar el mundo.

Luego se acordó el consejo del vendedor de leer la primera pagina del libro; sacándolo, lo abrió en la advertencia y empezó a leerla.

_Advertencia a los padres con hijos en edad escolar:_

_Es un hecho poco conocido que los hechizos de rastreo que varios gobiernos del mundo mágico colocan en las varitas de brujos menores de edad solo son efectivos en los países de origen. Esto significa que si el hechizo se ha puesto en Inglaterra entonces su hijo puede hacer magia en otros países aparte de Inglaterra sin miedo a ser descubierto. Este problema es más exasperante cuando se realiza el hechizo Ignotus el cual puede ser usado para remover el hechizo de rastreo de una varita vigilada. Este problema no es irreparable siempre y cuando su hijo no aprenda y realice el hechizo Dolus, entonces la varita de su hijo puede ser checada con regularidad mediante cualquier número de encantamientos detectores para asegurar que no se a removido el hechizo de rastreo; sin embargo, si su hijo realiza el hechizo Dolus con su varita después de lanzar el hechizo Ignotus, entonces no hay manera de asegurarse de que su varita este bien monitoreada por el hechizo obligatorio que impone el Ministerio debido a que el hechizo Dolus dará un falso positivo y prevendrá la aplicación de un nuevo Hechizo de monitoreo._

_Con propósitos informativos solamente, los movimientos y palabras correctas de los Hechizos Ignotus y Dolus son provistos más abajo. También podrá notar que al inicio de la sección de cada país hay una lista de encantamientos que están restringidos y prohibidos, junto con hechizos que podrán ser útiles, también con propósito informativo._

Harry parpadeó y una sonrisa apareció en su cara al comprender el por qué el vendedor insistió en que leyera la advertencia al principio del libro antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa; ni siquiera llevaba un día en sus vacaciones de verano y las cosas comenzaban a verse muy bien.

Colocando de nuevo el libro en la mochila, Harry se estiró sobre su cama para dormir unas pocas horas. Después de todo, hasta un muchacho que creció en una alacena sabe que es mejor explorar Ámsterdam de noche.

En el distrito Rojo de la ciudad, Harry se encontró asombrado por la vista, los muchos olores, luces, y las personas.

Viendo por una de las tantas ventanas de los aparadores, Harry aprendió más de la anatomía humana que en el corto curso que recibió en la escuela elemental y 20 minutos caminando le enseñó más sobre el mundo que todos sus años de vida combinados.

Con la cara roja y la cabeza llena de nuevas experiencias; Harry hizo una rápida retirada a la relativa seguridad de su habitación en el hotel, decidiendo que quizás era mejor explorar de día, permitiéndose a si mismo el lujo de facilitarse la entrada a la vida nocturna.

Despertando temprano la mañana siguiente, Harry se vistió y bajó al vestíbulo del hotel.

—Buenos días —saludó a un par de turistas suizas.

—Hola —las dos muchachas le sonrieron ante la mirada de confusión en su cara—, ¿primera vez en Ámsterdam?

—Sí, lo es, todo es tan...

—Si puede ser un poco abrumador ¿no?— las sexy suiza número dos agregó—. Hemos estado aquí muchas veces y todavía lo sentimos un poco abrumador.

—Si ya se han paseado varias veces ¿a dónde o que me sugieren que haga? —Harry preguntó al sexy dúo.

—¿Por qué no vas a alguna cafetería y compras unos brownies? — la sexy suiza número uno le sugirió guiñándole un ojo.

—Gracias —Harry les sonrió alegre—. Creo que algo dulce me caería muy bien.

Diciéndoles adiós con la mano a sus dos nuevas amigas, Harry cruzó la calle hacia una de las famosas cafeterías de Ámsterdam.

—Buenos días —el barista le saludó—. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle hoy?

—Unas chicas me recomendaron que probara algunos de sus Brownies.

—Muy bien —el hombre asintió alegre—, ¿Algo de tomar?

—Podría traerme una taza de té con leche —cuando el hombre asintió, Harry continuó—. Ponga el té a la leche y no lo revuelva.

—Tome asiento y yo se lo llevaré en un momento.

Asintiendo, Harry se encontró un lugar en las mesas de la esquina.

Después de poco tiempo, el barista se acercó con una bandeja que contenía su té y un plato lleno de Brownies.

—Que lo disfrute —el hombre le dio una sonrisa de entendimiento antes de regresar a su lugar detrás de la barra.

Mordiendo tentativamente los panecillos, Harry estaba sorprendido porque sabían muy bien, Chocolate con esencia de algo que no logró reconocer.

Harry sintió una especie de calma caer sobre su cuerpo mientras tomaba su taza de té; por primera vez en su memoria se sintió relajado, sé sentía como una persona normal, sentía que ninguno de sus problemas importaba ya.

Después de varias horas, y varias tazas de té, Harry se puso de pie y salió de la cafetería intentando encontrar algo para almorzar en el restaurante al otro lado de la avenida.

Momentos después de haber encontrado una mesa, la paz del día se rompió por los sonidos de cuatro personas apareciendo.

Pensando que la Orden lo había encontrado y que sus vacaciones habían terminado, Harry miró por una de las grandes ventanas y se sorprendió de no ver la calle llena de miembros de la Orden si no con cuatro figuras de negro y máscaras blancas.

Harry se levantó de su asiento muy rápido y se dirigió a la cocina mucho antes que los demás clientes del restaurante tuvieran tiempo de parpadear.

—¿Tiene aceite de cocina? —Harry agarró al cocinero confundido por el cuello de la camisa.

—Ahí está —señaló el cocinero el aceite al enojado y peligroso hombre con nerviosismo—, encontrará todo el aceite que pudiera pedir.

Agarrando dos botellas grandes, Harry regresó al frente del restaurante y se dirigió hacia el recién llegado grupo de magos obscuros.

—Sabemos que estas aquí Potter —gritó una de las figuras enmascaradas—. Sal y ninguno de estos muggles tendrá que ser lastimado.

Frunciendo el seño con fastidio, Harry aventó las botellas hacia el grupo y les lanzó un hechizo destructor.

—Ahí está, atrápenlo —el aparente líder de los Mortifagos les ordenó después de notar de donde había venido el hechizo.

Varios Mortifagos intentaron seguir la orden del líder, pero cayeron en el charco que había formado el aceite que Harry había derramado en la calle.

Harry redujo más el número de Mortifagos con la maldición Reducto y en segundos ya no quedaba ninguno de pie.

Después de conjurar sus varitas, se acercó a las figuras caídas con cuidado, reaccionando a cualquier movimiento con varios hechizos paralizantes bien dirigidos.

Caminando hacia el líder del destacamento Harry le removió la máscara y la capa.

—Enervate —Harry le dirigió una sonrisa malvada al líder de sus atacantes—. Exactamente ¿cuál era su propósito al venir aquí?

—No diré nada —el Mortifago gruñó desafiantemente—. Sé cuáles son mis derechos y no puede forzarme a nada

—Eso no es del todo verdad —Harry le sonrió—. Verás, no soy empleado de ningún gobierno mágico.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, hasta que un representante del Ministerio Alemán llegue, yo puedo jugar contigo todo lo que quiera.

—U-usted no haría eso —el Mortifago respondió nervioso—. Usted es uno de los buenos.

—No —Harry le contradijo—, sólo soy un tipo que está de vacaciones, ahora ¿te gustaría ver cuántos huesos puedo romper antes de entregarte al departamento de aurores o quieres hablar?

—Venimos a capturar a Harry Potter.

—¿Cómo lo encontraron?

—Uno de los seguidores del señor oscuro dentro de Hogwarts le puso un hechizo localizador en un intento de descubrir donde vive en el verano, supongo que ese director amante de los muggles no se molestó en revisar a su Chico Dorado.

—Stupefy —Harry miró con asco al Mortifago. Párese ser que Tom ha estado reclutando, también parece que no ha logrado encontrar nuevos seguidores competentes.

—Staatstovenaars, quédese donde está. —Varios magos en ropas que parecían oficiales se acercaron con cautela—. Ponga la varita en el suelo despacio y luego levante sus manos.

—Preferiría no tener que poner mi varita en el suelo. —Harry fue cuidadoso en no hacer ningún movimiento rápido—. Alguno de estos tontos podría estar consciente y si es así, preferiría no darle mi varita.

—Entonces lentamente agarre su varita por la punta y sosténgala por sobre su cabeza —ordenó una bruja de aspecto intimidante—, luego camine hacia mi.

—Está bien —Harry accedió—. ¿Supongo que no me creería si le dijera que no tuve nada que ver con esto?

Harry miró alrededor expectante por unos momentos y luego suspiro. —No me pareció.

—Voy a tomar su varita y luego escucharé se declaración —la bruja entregó la varita de Harry a uno de sus compañeros—. No se mueva.

—Estoy quieto como una estatua —Harry resistió las ganas de fruncir el ceño.

La bruja se relajó bastante después de quitarle la varita a Harry. —Ahora señor, ¿puedo pedirle su declaración?

—Por supuesto — Harry asintió con la cabeza y añadió esperanzado—. ¿No me podría tomar la declaración mientras como algo?

—Siempre y cuando no esté con ellos —la mujer señalo a los Mortifagos—, entonces puede dármela parado de cabeza, ¿señor…?

—Black —Harry le dirigió su sonrisa más encantadora—, ¿podría bajar mis manos? Se están acalambrando.

—Puede hacerlo —la mujer asintió con la cabeza—. Soy la Staatstovenaars Annie Van Der Mijer, ¿Me podría decir que pasó aquí?

—Bueno, me estaba sentando para comer cuando ellos aparecieron —Harry señaló hacia los Mortifagos—. Corrí hacia la cocina y tomé algo de aceite, usé eso y unas maldiciones certeras para vencer el grupo.

—¿Tuvo algo de asistencia?— Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer preguntó rápidamente.

—No —Harry negó con la cabeza y en cuanto vio la cara de asombro, aclaró—. Lo que tenemos aquí es, en absoluto, lo peor que Voldemort tiene a su servicio, y tuve la sorpresa y la suerte de mi lado.

—Ya veo —la mujer asintió—. ¿Tiene algo más que añadir?

—El líder del grupo dijo algo sobre un hechizo localizador para perseguir a alguien —Harry hizo un gesto de preocupación— y siendo tan paranoico como soy, me preguntaba si estaría dispuesta a checarme por ese tipo de hechizos y si es necesario, removerlos

—Claro —la mujer realizó una serie de movimientos complicados con su varita—. Estaba en lo correcto, si tenía uno de esos hechizos pero no creo que fuera puesto ahí por un Mortífago.

—¿Por qué no?

—Estaba hecho por un principiante; yo diría que el que lo hizo no puede haber salido ya de la escuela.

—Gracias —Harry le sonrió agradecido—, probablemente una broma entonces, pero uno nunca puede ser demasiado cuidadoso.

—Estoy de acuerdo —La Staatstovenaar asintió—. Encuentre un asiento, y si los otros testigos coinciden con su historia entonces se le regresará su varita y será libre de irse.

—Gracias —Harry inclinó su cabeza cortes—. ¿Le puedo preguntar algo?

—Adelante.

—¿Estos ataques son regulares en Holanda?

—No —la mujer pausó un momento para pensar—. Creo que este es sólo el segundo en los últimos veinte años, normalmente ellos confinan sus actividades al Reino Unido.

—Gracias —Harry le sonrió—. Con suerte, serán otros veinte años antes de que tengan que lidiar con otro.

—Preferiría no volver a lidiar con otro —la mujer se encogió de hombros—. Si pudiera esperar aquí un momento, me gustaría conversar con mis colegas por un momento antes de que continuemos.

—Seguro —Harry tomo asiento.

La mujer favoreció a Harry con una última sonrisa para luego caminar fuera de su alcance auditivo hacia un grupo de otros Staatstovenaars—. ¿Y bien?

—Los testigos están de acuerdo en que un grupo de hombres en ropas negras aparecieron y empezaron a gritar algo en ingles —el hombre checo sus notas—. El hombre Black salió del café y atacó, después camino hacia los Mortifagos caídos y les golpeó con una luz roja, luego llegamos nosotros. Ya dicho, todo suena como si la pelea hubiera durado menos de dos minutos.

—Está bien —la mujer parpadeó sorprendida—, ¿qué más?

Uno de los otros Staatstovenaars sacó su libro de notas. —Todos los atacantes fueron golpeados por hechizos Reducto y paralizantes, párese que cayeron antes de que tan siquiera tuvieran tiempo de contraatacar —hecho una mirada a Harry—. Quien quiera que sea este tipo, no le gustan jugar.

Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer tomó su propia libreta de notas. —Tenemos a un hombre de nacionalidad y edad desconocida que por si solo venció a cuatro Mortifagos antes que estos lanzaran un solo hechizo, a pesar de que en su opinión personal eran nuevos reclutas. Habla Alemán perfectamente con un acento de Haarlem, y... —la mujer pausó— y tiene un efecto mágico desconocido que me hace difícil dar una descripción. ¿Alguna idea de con quién estamos lidiando aquí?

—Quién sea que sea, es bueno —uno de los hombres mordió su labio inferior—. Conozco a la mayoría de los Staatstovenaars en Holanda, ¿quizás un Staatstovenaar de otro país?

—Estoy en desacuerdo —otro del grupo movió la cabeza de forma negativa—, puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las personas lo suficientemente buenas para hacer esto, y a la mayoría de ellos les falta tantas partes de sus cuerpos que no podrían ser él ni siquiera bajo el mejor de los disfraces.

—¿Y a los otros a los que no?— Van Der Mijer preguntó por lo bajo.

—Tienen la mente destrozada por exposición prolongada a la maldición Cruciatus —el Staatstovenaar terminó con tristeza—. Quién es o de donde viene, no lo sé.

—Ya veo —Van Der Mijer asintió—. Iré a hablar con él y trataré de conseguir más de su declaración, puede que deje escapar algo.

—No contaría con eso —el hombre pausó—. Hombres como él no cometen errores.

—Entonces deséenme suerte —ella dijo por sobre de su hombro cuando empezó a caminar hacia el enigmático Sr. Black.

—¿Entonces? —Harry le sonrió.

—Su historia concuerda —le asintió—. Si gusta, podemos ir a un restaurante donde pueda pedir algo de comer y yo pueda obtener una versión más detallada.

—Por mí está bien —Harry asintió—. ¿Algún lugar cerca de aquí que sugiera?

—¿Prefiere mágico o no?

—Lo que sea está bien —Harry sonrió—. Siempre y cuando sepa bien y haya mucho.

—Entonces sugiero que vayamos a la sección mágica de Kalverstraat, tienen un restaurante que clama que servirá lo que sea que el cliente piense.

—Suena bien, ¿está lejos de aquí?

—A la vuelta de la esquina.

—Entonces vamos —Harry respondió, ansioso por que finalmente tendría su comida.

Harry siguió a la oficial de departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica a través de una serie de vueltas y giros hasta que llegaron a un café al inicio de una calle que se separaba de la principal—. Aquí estamos.

—Genial —Harry miró alrededor con aprobación—, busquemos una mesa.

—Por favor, síganme —el camarero anuncio su presencia—. ¿Requieren el menú?

—No, gracias —Harry rechazó la oferta—. Estaré listo para ordenar en unos minutos, aunque para empezar ¿me podría traer algo de tomar?

—De inmediato, señor.

—Me temo que no sé mucho de comida Alemana—Harry sonrió—. ¿Qué me sugiere para ordenar?

—Siempre me ha gustado el Limburgs Zuurvlees —la mujer le respondió después de un momento de pensarlo.

—Gracias, y siéntase libre de ordenar algo para usted.

—Gracias.

Después de una corta espera, el mesero tomó sus órdenes y la curiosa Staatstovenaar sacó su libreta, entusiasmada por tener respuestas a sus preguntas.

—Entonces Sr. Black —se tomó un momento para organizar sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué le hace pensar que los Mortifagos eran nuevos reclutas?

—Experiencia —Harry tomó un poco de su bebida—. Me he enfrentado con varios miembros de su círculo interno y cada uno de ellos hubieran sido más rápidos en lanzar maldiciones —Harry pausó por un momento—. Voldemort tiene muy pocos seguidores que son poco más que matones de bajo coeficiente, incluso su círculo interno intenta sustituir habilidades con sadismo, los cuatro a los que me enfrenté hoy no llegaban ni a eso.

—Ya veo —la mujer ocultó su sorpresa—. ¿Piensa que veremos más de ellos?

—No lo sé — Harry tomó otro poco de su bebida—. Supongo que no estaban trabajando en una misión oficial, así que hay una gran posibilidad de que Voldy ni se moleste en sacarlos de prisión.

—¿Por qué piensa eso?

—Sonaba como si estuvieran persiguiendo a alguien, y en un grupo oficial de caza abría alguien de alto rango para supervisar, para una víctima importante seria alguien del círculo interno —Harry pausó cuando el mesero llegó con la comida y esperó a que estuviera de nuevo fuera del rango auditivo—. El líder de este grupo era un idiota de bajo rango; creo que ellos estaban en una operación por si solos con la esperanza de eliminar a alguien importante en un intento equivocado de ganarse el favor de su amo en turno.

—Ya veo —definitivamente un profesional, la mujer pensó para sí misma—. Note que empezó con hechizos bastante… letales y ¿después cambió por paralizantes después de que los Mortífagos estaban fuera de combate?

—Sí, lo hice —Harry estuvo de acuerdo—. Otra lección que aprendí de manera dura es que un hechizo aturdidor es bastante fácil de contrarrestar pero los huesos rotos mantienen a tu atacante en el suelo.

—Tendré eso en mente. ¿Quién es usted, Sr. Black?

—Sólo soy un tipo que está de vacaciones e intenta encontrar algo que perdió.

—¿Y qué sería eso?

—Vida —Harry respondió con tristeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Y así, está aventura da sus primeros pasos.<strong>  
><strong>Staatstovenaar sería Auor en Alemán en todo caso.<strong>  
><strong>Y aquí quería preguntar a quien sea que lea esto, prefieren que deje los nombres originales de las cosas en los distintos paises, esto sería no traducir las palabras que esten en otros idiomas (Frances, Aleman, Sueco... y otros tantos) ¿Qué prefieren?<strong>


	3. De Puntitas entre Tulipanes

**CAPITULO TRES: De Puntitas entre Tulipanes**

—Oh —Van Der Mijer le miró con simpatía—. ¿Ha visto demasiado y ahora quiere alejarse de todo eso?

—Nunca he tenido vacaciones —Harry parecía mirar a la nada—, en toda mi vida nunca he tenido una oportunidad para relajarme; sólo quiero esa oportunidad para hacer las cosas que tunca tuve el tiempo de hacer, creo que me merezco eso.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Sr. Black —ella le observó brincar—, y espero que el resto de sus vacaciones sean un poco más calladas de lo que hoy ha sido.

—Gracias —Harry dejó que sus ojos se enfocaran de nuevo—. Volvamos al incidente ¿tiene más preguntas para mi?

—Unas pocas —la mujer revisó su libreta—, hablando de un profesional a otro, ¿Cómo sugeriría que tratáramos con actividades futuras de Mortifagos en Holanda?

—Le sugeriría que revise muy de cerca los métodos que tienen para mantener a los prisioneros bajo arresto —Harry le dio un sorbo a su bebida—. Por ejemplo, creo que una de las razones principales del escape masivo de la prisión de Ministerio Británico en la Isla de Azkaban fue por el hecho de que confiaron demasiado en los Dementores.

—Ya veo —Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer escribió varias notas—. ¿Algún consejo en duelo?

—Lo que muchos Aurores profesionales parecen olvidar es que están mucho mejor entrenados que la mayoría de los Mortífagos, el problema es que los Mortifaguitos y Moldy short tienen tales reputaciones temibles que la gente olvida cuan incompetentes son —Harry sonrió triste—, pero nunca olviden que son peligrosos, nunca bajen la guardia porque piensan que están indefensos, un buen amigo mío casi muere porque dejó su guardia baja cerca de un Mortífago "incapacitado".

—Gracias, ¿algo más que quiera compartir?

—Una cosa más —Harry puso su tenedor sobre el plato, miró a la mujer muy intensamente—. Siempre tome su pelea con seriedad, nunca baje la guardia ni por un momento. Yo… perdí a un muy buen amigo porque él olvidó eso.

—Gracias por compartir eso —ella le sonrió al hombre al otro lado de la mesa—, me aseguraré de mantener esas lecciones en mente.

—Bien —Harry asintió—, nada me complacerá más que pensar que alguien pueda aprender algo de mis experiencias. Me permite pretender que algo bueno viene de todo lo malo.

Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer pausó por un momento, inseguro de cómo responder a tal declaración. —¿Cuáles son sus planes por lo que resta de sus vacaciones, Sr. Black?

—Bien —Harry forzó una sonrisa—. Estaba planeando visitar algunos de los museos aquí y quizás visitar uno de los campos de Tulipanes famosos de Holanda, después de eso me iré a otro lado.

—¿Le importaría dejar información para contactarle? —La Staatstovennar preguntó rápidamente—, creo que el Director del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica le gustaría verlo en algún futuro.

—Muy bien —Harry escribió el hotel y el número de habitación en una servilleta—. Aquí es donde me quedaré mientras estoy en Holanda, no tengo idea de dónde estaré después.

—Gracias, estoy segura de que esto estará bien —ella se levantó—. Por favor permítame pagar su cuenta; es lo menos que puede hacer mi departamento por la ayuda que nos proveyó este día.

—Gracias —Harry se levantó—. Si necesitan hablar conmigo de nuevo hoy, estaré visitando museos por lo que queda del día y estaré de vuelta en mi hotel como a las siete u ocho de la noche.

—Gracias por su tiempo, Sr. Black —la Staatstovenaar levantó su mano—, estaremos en contacto en un futuro próximo.

—A cualquier hora, Staatstovennar Van Der Mijer —Harry tomó su mano—. Siempre estoy feliz de ayudar en cualquier manera que pueda.

Harry y Van Der Mijer se despidieron y Harry se embarcó en su próxima aventura, a construirse una enorme cantidad de memorias que celebrar.

Fue un paseo corto al Museo de la Casa de Rembrandt en la calle Jodenbre y la emoción de Harry crecía con cada paso.

Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, Harry siempre tuvo un amor al arte; le parecía a él que era la única profesión que se beneficiaría de la cantidad de trauma que había sufrido en su vida.

El arte siempre ha sido una de las pocas alegrías que Harry había tenido en su vida y cuando era más joven y estaba encerrado en su alacena, solía calmarse a si mismo cerrando sus ojos e imaginando la maravilla que los artistas podían crear usando sólo su imaginación y un poco de pintura.

El corazón de Harry parecía querer reventar en su pecho cuando entró a la casa que una vez perteneció a uno de los más grandes artistas que el mundo ha visto.

Harry se obligó a si mimo a apresurarse en su paseo por el museo y en su visita, Harry se maravilló de la diversidad pura de los artículos encontrados.

Harry visitó una docena de museos ese día y vio cientos de trabajos de Rembrandt hasta Van Gough, y sonrió con un profundo sentimiento de culpa de que era muy probable que el conflicto con Voldemort prevendría una visita más larga en el futuro.

Caminando por la puerta principal de su hotel, Harry comparó mentalmente las pinturas en Hogwarts con las obras maestras que había visto antes ese día, y llegó a una conclusión. —Amateurs —murmuró para si mismo. En comparación a lo que había tenido el privilegio de ver en los museos de Ámsterdam, mucho de los trabajos tan celebrados en el Mundo Mágico no eran nada más que dibujos crudos con un poco de magia.

Los dos Staatstovenaar que pasaron el día siguiendo de manera discreta al Sr. Black casi les da un ataque cardiaco cuando sus micrófonos de largo alcance recibieron el extraño comentario del mago.

Intercambiando miradas de sorpresa mezcladas con respeto, los dos Oficiales de la Ley se aparecieron en sus oficinas para dar sus reportes.

* * *

><p>Tras su arribo a la oficina, fueron recibidos por un gran número de gente curiosa y un supervisor quien estaba bastante ansioso por aprender más del misterioso señor Black.<p>

—Peters, Jansen, denme un reporte rápido de cómo fue la vigilancia del Sr. Black.

—¿Qué es lo primero que deseas saber, Wieland? —el Staatstovennar Mark Peters preguntó lentamente.

—¿Cómo pasó su día?

—El Sr. Black se la pasó visitando varios museos de arte por toda la ciudad —el Staatstovenaar Peters respondió con rapidez.

—¿El Sr. Black notó que lo estaban siguiendo?

—No dio alguna indicación de que supiera que estaba siendo seguido hasta el final del día —el Staatstovenaar pausó mientras trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasó, Mark? —el oficial mayor presionó usando el nombre de pila de su compañero.

—Al final del día, el señor Black sacudió su cabeza, sonrió, y murmuró la palabra "amateurs" por lo bajo —el hombre se lamió los labios—. No estoy seguro de si se suponía que nosotros lo escucháramos pero basados en nuestras especulaciones del pasado del Señor Black y sus capacidades, creemos que estaba consciente del hecho de que estaba bajo vigilancia.

—¿Fue la única indicación que recibieron?

—La única de la que estamos seguro —Janse entró a la conversación—. Pero varias veces durante el día parecía mirar en las ventanas de las tiendas, en ese momento creímos que estaba mirando los artículos mostrados pero ahora no estoy muy seguro…

—No te preocupes por eso —Staatstovennar Wieland se talló los ojos—. Sé que no hay manera de que un sospechoso normal hubiera notado a cualquiera de ustedes en una operación de vigilancia normal, sabemos que él era bueno pero ahora tenemos una idea de cuan bueno es.

—Pero aún me molesta que haya sido capaz de localizarnos y que nunca nos dimos cuenta de que él nos estaba mirando —Jansen se mordió el labio inferior.

—No hay vergüenza en ser vencido por el mejor —Wieland consoló a los dos oficiales—, y no hay pena en ser visto por alguien tan bueno como este compañero Black.

* * *

><p>Harry estaba de muy buen humor cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente, sus visitas al museo de arte proveyeron de buen material a su subconsciente para darle sueños que eran mucho mejores que sus usuales pesadillas.<p>

Vistiéndose rápidamente, Harry dejó el hotel y caminó a través de un laberinto de calles que guardaban la sección mágica de Kalverstraat.

Caminando por la calle, los sentidos de Harry fueron asaltados por una serie de olores extraños y paisajes raros.

Abandonando su plan de encontrar algo sin direcciones, camino en dirección a la tienda más cercana con la intención de encontrar a alguien dispuesto a dale instrucciones de cómo navegar esta sección bulliciosa de la Holanda Mágica.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —uno de los encargados de la tienda le preguntó cuando notó a Harry entrar.

—Sí —Harry asintió alegre—, esperaba que me pudiera decir dónde puedo encontrar transporte a los campos de tulipanes en el norte del país.

—Dos puertas más adelante, la tienda se llama "Tours Florales", dígale al hombre tras el mostrador que es lo que quiere y lo acomodará con un tour o un Traslador dependiendo de que requiera —la mujer sonrió—. Mientras está aquí, ¿podría interesarle una cámara? Podría ser bueno tener algo con que tomar unas cuantas fotografías si planea ir a ver varios lugares.

—Seguro —Harry asintió razonando que sería cortés comprar algo después de toda la ayuda que ha recibido; aparte, no es como si no pudiera pagarlo—. ¿Qué me recomendaría comprar?

—Todo depende de que planea hacer con ella, tenemos modelos que van desde 10 Guldens hacia arriba —ella le sonrió dulcemente—, ¿por qué no me describe cuáles son sus necesidades y yo le diré que cámaras las cumplen o si lo prefiere, podría decirme que tanto le gustaría gastar y le mostraré lo que hay en ese rango de precios.

—Gracias —Harry se concentró por un rato—. Creo que necesito una cámara que sea muy durable, tiendo a meterme en muchos problemas y odiaría tener que reemplazarla.

—¿Algo más?

—Segura —Harry asintió—, y pequeña, no quiero algo que ocupe mucho espacio, sería bueno que revelara sus propio rollo o que no necesitara del todo.

—Creo que tengo la cámara perfecta ara usted —la mujer respondió—. Pero me temo que es un poco cara —añadió frunciendo el ceño.

—Dígame.

—Déjeme mostrársela mientras le platico sobre sus características —sacó una de las cámaras del estante—. Como puede ver, es pequeña, sólo mide tres por cuatro pulgadas y es durable, capaz de funcionar en cualquier clima desde la punta de una montaña hasta en el fondo del océano.

—Wow —Harry estaba impresionado—, ¿qué más?

—Tiene una característica de transfiguración interna que transforma cualquier material que se meta en el compartimiento de alimentación en film utilizable, y otra característica que revela el film en fotografías las cuales imprime a través de esta ranura en el costado.

—¿Qué hay de la confiabilidad?

—Tiene una característica de auto reparación que se encarga de cualquier daño físico y una garantía de trescientos años que cubre cualquier problema mágico.

—Me la llevo —Harry sacó su billetera y saca el dinero necesario—. Gracias.

—Un placer, señor —la muchacha le sonrió una última vez—. Disfrute su viaje y espero que la cámara le sirva bien.

—Lo haré —Harry asintió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Sólo el tomó unos minutos encontrar la tienda que la muchacha del otro lugar le había mencionado, y cuando entró se vio sorprendido por el número y calidad de los arreglos florales mostrados.

—¿Hola? —llamó en lo que parecía una tienda vacía—. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

—¿Sí? —un hombre confundido se apareció detrás del mostrador—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?

—Esperaba poder visitar los campos de tulipanes —Harry respondió—, y me dijeron que usted podría ayudarme con el transporte.

—Sí, por supuesto —el hombre respondió—. ¿Necesita una guía turística?

—No, sólo quería pasar unas cuantas horas admirándolos por mi cuenta y esperaba obtener un Traslador que me lleve y uno que me traiga de regreso.

—Un momento —el hombre desapareció detrás de una cortina—. Aquí tiene —dijo apareciendo de nuevo con dos figuras raras que parecían tulipanes—, sólo sostenga la verde y diga "Kalverstraat" cuando desee regresar y sujete la roja y diga "Tulip" cuando desee partir.

—Gracias —Harry le pagó al hombre y salió de la tienda—. Tulip.

Harry sintió el clásico jalón del ombligo y casi trastabilla cuando llegó a una colina con una vista asombrosa de varios campos de tulipanes.

Tomando varias fotografías de la vista, Harry supuso que otra gente pensaría que es raro que un muchacho de su edad pase tanto tiempo visitando museos y tomando fotografías de flores pero era su creencia que después de ver tanta fealdad en su vida, merecía un poco de belleza.

A parte, no era como si pudiera evitar esas cosas hasta que fuera viejo como los demás en su generación, no con su destino de enfrentar al Lord Oscuro.

Pasó una indeterminada cantidad de tiempo sólo parado en la colina mirando la hermosura ante él antes de decidir el dejar su posición y acercarse para ver las flores.

Harry pasó otros minutos caminando junto a los campos hasta que un movimiento llamó su atención, después de un momento de examinarlo de cerca se relajó cuando encontró la fuente de ese movimiento; un tipo de criatura extraña retozando dentro de uno de los Tulipanes.

Sonriendo divertido ante las acciones de la creatura extraña, tomó varias fotografías de él con su nueva cámara.

Dando un último vistazo y suspirando con arrepentimiento, activó su segundo Traslador y regresó a Ámsterdam.

* * *

><p>—Buenas tardes, Sr. Black —dos hombre sosteniendo insignias saludaron a Harry a su regreso.<p>

—Hola —Harry respondió con cautela—, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes esta noche?

—El Director del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica ha requerido que la visite —uno de los hombres respondió.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ahora si es posible —el hombre replicó—, pero si es inconveniente para usted entonces supongo que podríamos poner otra fecha.

—Ahora estaría bien —Harry aceptó—, vamos.

Uno de los dos hombres asintió y sostuvo su insignia. —Ah sido encantada como Traslador al Departamento, así que si pudiera tocarla nos podremos ir.

—Muy bien —Harry activó el Traslador poniendo su mano en la insignia.

—Bienvenido, Sr. Black —una mujer formidable vistiendo lo que Harry reconoció como el uniforme de un Staatstovennar le saludo a su llegada—. Soy Hooft Van De Staatstovenaar, Sanne Vermeer y estoy complacida de que haya aceptado mi invitación.

—Parecía lo más educado de hacer —Harry asintió—. ¿Qué era de lo quería hablar conmigo?

—He mirado en los reportes de su pelea con los Mortifagos y me gustaría tomar la oportunidad de agradecerle a favor de mi país por su intervención —la mujer sonrió—, y por las vidas que sin duda salvó al neutralizarlos antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de lastimar a algún inocente.

—No es necesario —Harry trató de ignorarlo—. Sólo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho si tuvieran la habilidad.

—Estoy en desacuerdo, y más importante, el Ministro no está de acuerdo —la voz de Vermeer era firme—. Así que como reconocimiento al gran servicio que le ha prestado a nuestro país y las vidas que ha salvado, es un placer de inducirlo en la Orde Van De Leeuw.

—Gracias —Harry estaba asombrado—. Yo nunca, yo, gracias.

—Entiendo —Vermeer sonrió y le presentó la medalla—, hombres como usted no lo hacen por las gracias.

—Nunca esperé esto cuando me enfrente a esos Mortífagos —Harry señaló la medalla—, yo sólo pensé que estaban tras de mi y que sería mejor atacar que huir.

—Pero incluso si hubiera sabido que no estaban tras de usted ¿hubiera huido o hubiera brincado para proteger vidas inocentes? —el jefe del Departamento le preguntó con gentileza.

—Los hubiera protegido, pero como dije no es algo especial —Harry argumentó—, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Veo que no lo voy a convencer de otra cosa —Vermeer se rió—, así que cambiaré el tema, ¿Cuáles son sus planes ahora?

—Estaba pensando en ir a Paris —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Siempre quise ver la Torre Eiffel, después creo que iré a donde el viento me lleve.

—Excelente, gracias por compartir sus planes de viaje conmigo —el Jefe Van De Staatstovenaar asintió satisfecho—. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo una reunión a la que asistir y estoy seguro de que le gustaría regresar a su hotel.

—Entonces buenas noches Hooft Van De Staatstovennar Sanne Vermeer —Harry le sonrió—. Que sus sueños sean mejores que los míos.

—Buenas noches, Señor Black —la mujer le respondió con tristeza—, y gracias de nuevo, por las vidas que salvó.

**+.+.+.+**

**Guldens=** Florines, en este caso es el equivalente a Galeones...  
><strong>Hooft Van De Staatstovenaar<strong>= Jefe de los Aurores  
><strong>Orde Van De Leeuw=<strong> Orden de León

Y quítando eso del camino, aprovecho para agradecer infinitamente sus comentarios, aunque parece que la mayoría de los lectores son invitados a la página ;) Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo :D


	4. Bienvenido a la Ciudad de las Luces

**CAPITULO CUATRO: Bienvenido a la Ciudad de las Luces**

Harry regresó a su habitación de hotel mucho después esa noche, sacando su cámara apretó el botón para revelar las imágenes y pasó varios minutos revisándolas.

Estaba complacido de ver que obtuvo varias tomas muy buenas de la pequeña criatura que vio, y un poco decepcionado de que varias fotografías no terminaron tan bien como había esperado.

Colocando una de ellas en un sobre, lo timbró a nombre del Quisquilloso y se rió imaginando la reacción de Luna ante algunas de las posiciones raras que la creatura tomó.

Desechando una fotografía que no parecía tener nada más que un pedazo de hierba, empacó el resto de ellas y se fue a dormir.

* * *

><p>Harry se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente y agarró su mochila; acercándose a la recepción, le sonrió al personal.<p>

—Buenos días, Señor Black. ¿Durmió bien? —El joven educado le preguntó.

—Sí, muchas gracias —Harry le asintió—. He decidido que es tiempo de continuar.

—Ya veo ¿se va entonces? —el trabajador sacó un formato—. Firme aquí, por favor.

Harry puso su firma donde le indicó y pagó la cuenta. —Me estaba preguntando si me podría hacer un favor.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

—¿Podría mandar por correo esta carta a Inglaterra? —Harry deslizó el sobre en el mostrador.

—Claro —el hombre tomó la carta—. La enviaremos inmediatamente.

—Gracias —Harry le sonrió una última vez—. Que tenga un buen día.

—También usted, Señor Black, y no dude en llamarnos si se encuentra sin un lugar donde hospedarse en sus futuras visitas a nuestra hermosa ciudad.

—No dudaré —Harry sonrió ante el pensamiento de vivir lo suficiente para viajar de nuevo—. Adiós.

Harry salió por la puerta y en cuestión de minutos llegó a la estación de trenes, caminando a través de una ventana; compró un pasaje a Paris y se apresuró a abordar el tren.

Mientras esperaba a partir, Harry se perdió en sus pensamientos. Deseó poder pasar más tiempo en Holanda, pero se había dado cuenta que por el simple hecho de ser perseguido activamente por al menos dos fuerzas, no sería lo más prudente el quedarse en un lugar por mucho tiempo.

Así que era con el corazón triste que Harry se subió al tren y dejó los Países Bajos atrás.

Y mientras el tren salía de la estación, dos Staatstovenaar se encontraban ocupados revisando su cuarto vacío de hotel para ver si el misterioso Sr. Black había dejado algunas pistas.

—¿Qué has encontrado, Bisseling? —uno de los Staatstovenaars le preguntó a su compañero.

—No estoy seguro, Dubbeldam —el hombre miró una fotografía que encontró en el cesto de la basura—, luce como una imagen de un pedazo de césped vacío.

—A ver, presta — el Staatstovenaar Dubbeldam extendió su mano—, déjame verlo un poco.

—¿Qué piensas? —Biseeling preguntó después de haber entregado la imagen—. ¿Por qué el Señor Black habría dejado eso para nosotros?

—No esto… —los ojos del Staatstovenaar se abrieron con sorpresa y habló en un tono lleno de incredulidad y admiración—. No lo creo.

—¿Qué?

—Fui asignado para vigilar al Señor Black ayer, el jefe tenía esta sensación de que había una gran probabilidad de que fuera atacado por Mortífagos y querían proveerle de un poco de seguridad discreta —tomó aire—. El Señor Black encontró a los que le seguían el día anterior así que me dieron una Capa de Invisibilidad.

—¿Y?

—Y lo que estoy sosteniendo es una imagen de las marcas causadas en la hierba de donde estoy parado —Dubbeldam miró a su compañero—. Ellos dijeron que era bueno pero nunca imagine que podría ser así de bueno.

—¿Cómo sabes que no tiene un Ojo Mágico como ese Staatstovenaar Británico?

—Lo revisamos en busca de eso —Dubbeldam se sentó en la cama—, y nuestros escáneres confirmaron que no estaba usando ninguna forma de Visión Mágica.

—¿Entonces cómo supo que estabas ahí? —Bisseling preguntó—. ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?

—Habilidad —Dubbeeldam respondió en un susurró—. Él vio mis pisadas o quizás me escuchó respirar, y dejó una fotografía como lección.

—¿Qué tipo de lección?

—Que si vas a seguir a alguien bajo una Capa de Invisibilidad, deberías recordar que dejas otras marcas y que la gente tiene otros sentidos —Dubbeldam se levantó—. Recuerda esa lección, aunque dudo que vayas a tener causa para lidiar con alguien como el Señor Black en el futuro, es mejor recordar que cualquiera puede tener suerte.

—Lo haré —Bisseling siguió mirando la imagen—. ¿De dónde supones que venga el Señor Black, qué tipo de lugar transforma a los hombres así?

—No lo sé, bien puede ser un Onspreekbare o puede que sea de otro departamento parecido del que no hemos escuchado. Una cosa que sé —la voz Dubbeldam se endureció mientras se levantaba—, no es ningún tipo de Staatstovenaar, de otra manera ya hubiéramos escuchado de alguien tan bueno.

* * *

><p>—Para comenzar, me gustaría agradecerles a todos por haber venido a esta reunión de la Orden del Fénix —Albus Dumbledore miró al grupo de gente—. Como siempre, me alegra ver a tanta gente dedicada a la pelea en contra de la oscuridad.<p>

Varios miembros del grupo aplaudieron cuando el director terminó su discurso inicial.

—He llamado a esta reunión por varias razones —Albus comenzó después de que los aplausos se apagaran—, la primera es para darles a todos una actualización de nuestra búsqueda de Harry Potter y la segunda, es para permitirles a todos ustedes escuchar una nueva información intrigante que descubrió uno de nuestros miembros, Kingsley si pudieras comenzar.

El Auror alto se levantó. —Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada en nuestra búsqueda de "El Niño que Vivió", aunque ya hemos descartado la posibilidad de que se esté escondiendo en algunos de los enclaves mágicos en Inglaterra, y lo que pensamos es que probablemente usó su conocimiento del mundo muggle para encontrar un buen lugar para esconderse.

—Gracias, Kingsley —Albus asintió contento—. ¿Bill?

—La cuenta de Harry no ha mostrado algún retiro en bastante tiempo… —el pelirrojo dijo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Algo me confunde —Bill respondió medio ausente—, aunque no estoy seguro de qué es.

—Tengo fe en que lo descubrirás a su debió tiempo —Dumbledore asintió—. Creo que tenías otro asunto que deseabas discutir con nosotros antes de retirarnos, Alastor.

—Una cosa —el hombre de cicatrices en la cara afirmó—. Hace unos días, cuatro Mortífagos estuvieron involucrados en un ataque en Ámsterdam.

—¿Por qué no escuchamos de esto antes? —Shacklebolt preguntó con curiosidad.

—Porque los cuatro fueron vencidos antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de tan siguiera lanzar un hechizo —Moody aclaró con una mueca maligna.

—Los aurores Holandeses tienen algún tipo de campo para detectar transportes mágicos? —Kingsley reflexionó.

—No —la mueca de Ojo Loco se volvió más notable—. Ellos tuvieron la poca fortuna de aparecer ante un hombre que anda bajo el nombre de Black, quien al parecer se fastidio de que le hayan interrumpido su comida.

—¿Y? —Dumbledore se inclinó hacia adelante con curiosidad.

—Y los golpeó a todos ellos con una docena de Maldiciones Reducto, y los sacó del juego antes de pudieran parpadear —dejó salir una risa airada—. Un hombre que está en las Fuerzas de Holanda me dice que lo que sea que sea este hombre, juega en serio, dijo que había detectado todos los vigilantes que le habían puesto.

—¿Crees que podamos reclutarlo? —Dumbledore preguntó esperanzado.

—Demasiado pronto para decir —Moody se burló—, aunque dudo que quiera trabajar aquí si es tan bueno como dicen que es, y si no es tan bueno, entonces no creo que debamos desperdiciar nuestros recursos en encontrarlo. Por el momento mi consejo es que esperemos a ver si podemos reunir más información.

* * *

><p>Harry sonrió al bajarse del tren y tomar su primera bocanada de aire Parisino. Mirando a su alrededor, decidió hacer algo de turismo antes de ir en busca de un hotel, y en ese momento su primera inclinación era dirigirse hacia la torre que por generaciones definió el horizonte de Paris.<p>

Deteniendo un taxi, Harry le dijo al conductor que lo llevara a la Torre Eiffel y luego se hundió en al asiento para disfrutar del aire acondicionado del carro.

—Despierte —la voz del conductor regresó a Harry al mundo de los vivos—. Ya hemos llegado.

—Gracias —Harry pagó la cuota y se bajó del taxi, caminando hacia los grandes elevadores que subían a la torre.

Mirando a la multitud de gente esperando en la línea, Harry se acercó a un pequeño punto de venta que pasaba desapercibido por la mayoría de la gente.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? —el asesor le preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Me gustaría visitar el piso del observatorio —Harry respondió con una sonrisa.

—Esta cabina es para la sección mágica solamente —el encargado le respondió con un tono cortante—, ¿le gustaría comprar un boleto de todas formas?

Harry compró el boleto asumiendo que la sección mágica estaría menos llena que la parte no mágica. —¿Y ahora que sigue?

—Vaya hacia uno de los elevadores normales y entre, el boleto hará lo demás.

—Gracias —Harry asintió por cortesía y luego se dirigió hacia uno de los elevadores, notando con sorpresa la manera en que parecía que la gente no se daba cuenta de su presencia entre ellos.

Entrando a uno de los cubículos de metal, la emoción de Harry comenzó a llegar a niveles altos.

—Espere un momento, señor —el conductor detuvo a Harry antes de que tuviera oportunidad de salir del elevador—, aún no hemos llegado a su piso.

Las puertas se cerraron y entonces se volvieron a abrir sin que hubiera sentido que se movían de lugar. —Aquí es, señor.

—Gracias —Harry agradeció—, y que tenga un buen día.

—Usted también —el conductor le dijo como respuesta mientras las puertas se cerraban una vez más.

Saliendo hacia uno de los balcones, Harry descubrió que su idea de que la sección mágica estaría más vacía había sido acertada. Mirando a su alrededor, encontró que el área estaba vacía a excepción de un pequeño hombre y una mujer alta acompañándole.

Caminando hacia ellos para poder observar la vista esplendorosa, Harry comenzó a escuchar pedazos de una muy… rara conversación.

—Mira las líneas, Henchgirl —el pequeño hombre gesticulo hacia una de las vigas de soporte—. ¿Puedes imaginar una manera más elegante de construir esta torre?

La muchacha sacudió su cabeza con asombro silencioso, admirando las líneas de los remaches. —Es realmente maravillosa —aceptó—. Pero profesor, ¿cuándo tendremos la oportunidad de hacer nuestra propia obra de arte?

—Pronto, Henchgirl, pronto. Siento que aún no estamos listos para embarcarnos en un proyecto así —el pequeño hombre respondió con tristeza—. Debemos de permitirnos aprender todos los misterios de la ciencia antes de crear tan maravillosa estructura.

—Sí —la henchgirl se colocó en una pose dramática—, pero algún día el mundo gemirá en asombro al ver las maravillas que haremos.

—Sí —el pequeño hombre se calló al notar a Harry acercándose—, parece que tenemos un visitante.

—Buenas tardes —Harry saludó con cortesía—, ¿puedo preguntar que hacen?

—Lo que estamos haciendo es admirar el diseño de esta obra sorprendente de ingeniería, lo hacemos porque nuestro trabajo, no, nuestra pasión es combinar las maravillas de la ciencia con los misterios de la magia para crear perfección —respondió orgulloso—. Para hacerlo, debemos familiarizarnos con los grandes logros de la ingeniería como esta torre aquí.

—¿Oh? —Harry les miró con curiosidad.

—Sí —el pequeño hombre prosiguió con orgullo—, y puedo ver que por el hecho de que no ha retrocedido en horror, que comparte nuestra visión de combinar magia y tecnología.

—Supongo —Harry se encogió de hombros—, o podría ser que no sé lo suficiente para entrar en pánico.

—Tonterías —el pequeño hombre lo ignoró—. Puedo decir que es usted un hombre de inteligencia y refinamiento así que permítame introducirme, yo soy el Profesor Fergus Farnsworth y esta es mi henchgirl, Henchgirl.

—Hola —Hechgirl saludó.

—Y juntos somos el mayor equipo de ingenieros mágicos que este mundo ha visto. —Los dos miraron a Harry con expectación.

—Yo soy… el Señor Black, y sólo soy un tipo que está de vacaciones.

—Un placer conocerle, Señor Black —el Profesor le saludó de mano—, ¿le importaría ayudarnos en nuestra expedición a través de los misterios de la vida?

—¿Y exactamente que incluye eso? —Harry le preguntó al diminuto Profesor.

—¿Sabe cuál es la parte más difícil de mi profesión, Señor Black? —el Profesor le preguntó de una manera muy extravagante—. Es pensar en qué hacer después.

—¿Eh?

—Ponga mi cepillo de pelo activado por vapor de ejemplo —el profesor continuó—, es un milagro de la ingeniería, una maravilla en trabajos de hechizos, pero nadie lo usa.

—Pesaba diecinueve libras —Henchgirl agregó servicial.

—Sí, bueno —el Profesor miró acusadoramente a su asistente—, Henchgirl y yo no tenemos problema con la ciencia y los encantamientos, pero nos encontramos incapaces de encontrar proyectos que valgan la pena el dedicarle nuestro tiempo. Y así, Señor Black, le estamos pidiendo que nos ayude.

—Ah —Harry asintió entendiendo—, ¿pero por qué me preguntan a mi?

—Dos razones, Señor Black, la primera es porque no ha huido o nos ha sermoneado por nuestra causa "idiota" y nuestras maneras "tan muggles".

—¿Y la segunda?

—Me di cuenta que está usando un extraño par de lentes, Señor Black, de un tipo que es generalmente usado por archivistas y gente… al servicio del gobierno —el Profesor habló nervioso—, y que está usando un brazalete bastante encantador que es la causa de un efecto muy interesante que me hace muy difícil enfocarme en sus rasgos faciales, un brazalete que es usado por criminales y gente… al servicio del gobierno.

—Artículos que son también muy útiles para un turista que desea perderse entre la multitud —Harry respondió con honestidad—, pero aun no entiendo por qué quieren mi ayuda.

El Profesor se lamió los labios con más nervios. —No creo que sea un archivista, Señor Black, y espero que no sea un criminal. He escuchado un rumor de que un hombre que concuerda con sus características impidió un ataque de una docena de Mortífagos en Holanda, y esperaba que un hombre con su experiencia pudiera tener una idea sobre un artículo o dos que pudieran ser útiles en su línea de trabajo.

—Fueron cuatro Mortífagos, no una docena —Harry sonrió—, y sigo sin estar seguro de cómo puedo ayudarles.

—Sólo dígame algunos de los problemas que ha experimentado con su equipo o cualquiera de las necesidades que ha percibido —el hombre respondió rápidamente.

—Ah —Harry asintió al entender—, quiere que piense en cosas como… una varita más durable o algo así.

—¿Una varita más durable? —el profesor repitió tontamente.

—A un amigo mío se le rompió su varita hace un par de años, le causó todo tipo de problemas —Harry sonrió al recordar—, terminó siendo algo bueno al final cuando otro hombre le puso las manos encima.

—Ya veo —el Profesor hizo contacto visual con Henchgirl—, ¿y una varita que no se pudiera romper hubiera sido más útil para su amigo?

—Supongo que no soy muy bueno para esto —Harry sacudió su cabeza con tristeza—, pero al menos no perderán mucho tiempo conmigo.

—Para nada, Señor Black —el profesor respondió con rapidez, con miedo de no escuchar más—. Encuentro su historia bastante fascinante, elegante en su simplicidad. ¿Qué otros problemas ha tenido con las varitas?

—Bueno —Harry se rascó la cabeza—, me han quitado la varita y la han usado para propósitos que yo no apruebo, alguna forma de seguridad sería bueno.

—¿Algo más? —el Profesor preguntó mientras escribía notas frenéticamente.

—No puedo pensar en algo más —Harry se encogió de hombros y luego se rió—, aunque podrían revisar las regulaciones del Ministerio y encontrar maneras de burlar las concernientes a las varitas.

—Gracias por sus excelentes sugerencias, Señor Black. Y ahora que nuestros negocios han concluido, ¿le importaría cenar con nosotros?

—Estaré encantado —Harry le asintió a sus dos nuevos amigos—. ¿A dónde sugieren que vayamos?

* * *

><p>Pasaje de Francia del libro de Harry "Todo lo que Necesitara Saber mientras Viaja alrededor del Mundo".<p>

_Francia es un maravilloso país y puede encontrar cosas maravillosas, desde las luces de Parísinas hasta las playas de la Riviera, puede tener muchas experiencias únicas en este magnífico país. Aunque hay unas cuantas cosas que debería saber al embarcarse a Francia, entro otras, está el hecho de que la "Maldición Agonía", una maldición que es parecida a la Maldición Cruciatus, es ilegal lanzarla dentro de las fronteras de Francia; otro encantamiento ilegal es el "Encantamiento Masque", uno que cuando se es realizado le hace difíciles a los Aurores el rastrear la firma única de la varita para ayudar a resolver crímenes. En poco, hay muchos hechizos que son ilegales realizar en Francia, hechizos que por una razón u otra son legales en otros países. Lo que sigue es una lista completa de encantamientos y hechizos prohibidos en Francia, seguidos de las palabras y movimientos de varita correctos. La lista en referencia, como las de las secciones de otros países, debería ser estudiada sólo para propósitos académicos._

* * *

><p><strong>Onspreekbare:<strong> Inefable del Departamento de Misterios

**Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, en especial a Noemi Cullen: en general, la historia es muy irónica en su contenido, con algo de humor y acción pintado por ahí ;) espero que la disfrutes; y a mi querida fiel lectora y comentarista Funeral-Of-The Humanity! Montones de besos para ti.**

**Nos leemos el próximo Miércoles, espero... si no el Jueves :P**


	5. La Intrépida Reportera, la Srta White

Era un día particularmente nublado cuando el señor del Correo hizo uno de sus raros viajes por una vereda perteneciente a una casa de una de las más… inusuales personas en su ruta. Un hombre cuya excentricidad era rivalizada por esa familia de pelirrojos en una de las rutas vecinas.

Tocando con cuidado a la puerta, el sirviente del gobierno se preguntó con qué tipo de conversación tonta intentaría enredarlo el señor esta vez. ¿Será una disertación sobre la posible existencia de los "Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados" o la teoría de que uno de los Ministros era un mono alterado quirúrgicamente.

Suspirando con fastidio, subió los últimos escalones hasta la entrada y toco a la puerta.

—¿Sí? —un hombre de mediana edad respondió a la puerta inmediatamente— ¿ya es la fecha en que hay que comprar galletas de los Scout de nuevo?

—No, señor —el hombre de correos forzó una sonrisa—, estoy aquí para entregarle una carta, no para venderle algo que comer con su té.

—Oh sí —los ojos del hombre se iluminaron al comprender—, olvidé que aún no entrenan animales para hacerlo por ustedes.

—No aún, Sr. Lovegood —el cartero habló con los labios apretados—, mi trabajo es un poco complicado para dárselo a una animal entrenado.

—Bueno, denle tiempo —Laetus Lovegood respondió con simpatía—, estoy seguro de que descubrirán el truco para hacerlo muy pronto.

—Bueno, en verdad debo de regresar a mi ruta —el de correos dijo, terminando la conversación abruptamente—. Y no olvide que siempre puede bajar al pueblo y recoger su correo allí, no siempre tienen que sentarse a esperar que yo llegue.

—Tonterías —Laetus le agitó la mano con una sonrisa—, estoy seguro de que extrañaría nuestras maravillosas conversación en las que siempre nos encontramos.

—Estoy seguro —el cartero aceptó con decepción, luego se giró para comenzar la pequeña caminata hacia el camino.

Laetus sonrió mientras miraba al hombre irse, siempre mantenlos confundidos. Ese era su Motto, hazlo para que nunca se den cuenta que olvidaron preguntarte las cosas importantes, como "¿qué haces en mi habitación?" o "¿estás buscando un qué?".

Resistiendo la urgencia de reírse hasta después de haber cerrado la puerta, el patriarca del clan Lovegood leyó el remitente de la carta para darse una idea de los contenidos de la misma.

Parpadeando ante el nombre nada familiar, Laetus abrió el sobre y miró confundido las fotografías.

—Luna —dijo casi como un susurro. Aclarándose la garganta, el siguiente llamado fue un grito—. ¡LUUUNA, ven rápido!

—¿Qué sucede padre? —la joven parpadeó confundida—, ¿es el día nacional de gritarle a tu hija?

—No hay día nacional de gritarle a tu hija —sus labios se fruncieron con fastidio—, esos idiotas de mentes cerradas del ministerio rechazaron nuestra propuesta el año pasado.

—Lo sé, esperaba que hubiera reconsiderado y decidieran aprobarla —Luna respondió con dulzura—. Si no era eso ¿entonces?

—Mira estás fotografías —se las pasó a su pequeña— y dime qué piensas.

—Oh padre —Luna brincó de emoción—, sabía que encontraríamos evidencia eventualmente.

—Lo sé y no puedo esperar a ver las expresiones en la cara de esa gente cuando vean la edición de mañana —Laetus se permitió compartir la emoción de su hija—, pero vamos a encontrar unas cuantas cosas de este amigo Black antes de escribir el artículo.

—¿Pensé que habías dicho que el corroborar hechos era una pérdida de tiempo para un periódico serio como el de nosotros? —Luna miró a su padre perpleja—, que incluso sin molestarnos en confirmar detalles, aun somos mejores que el Profeta.

—Interés humano, mi adorada hija —la sonrisa de Laetus se iluminó—, la gente querrá saber más sobre este Black, cómo descubrió a las creaturas, qué tipo de persona es, ese tipo de cosas.

—Ya veo —Luna asintió con solemnidad—, parece que tengo que aprender mucho antes de poder llamarme a mi misma una reportera de tu calibre.

—Tonterías —Laetus no le hizo caso—, porque eres cien veces la reportera que yo era a tu edad, y eso es el por qué tienes que escribir tú la historia.

—¿Yo? —Luna colocó sus manos sobre su pecho—. Pero padre, es una historia muy importante ¿no deberías de dársela a uno de tus mejores reporteros?

—Se la estoy dando a mi mejor reportero —puso una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha—, quiero que hables con alguien del consulado Holandés y tratas de sacarle tantos detalles sobre este Black como puedas, no te preocupes si no obtienes algo al momento, lo que importa es que obtengamos esa historia rápido.

—Me pondré en ello —Luna sonrió—. Gracias, padre.

—Apresúrese, Lovegood —los ojos de Laetus se endurecieron—, no te estoy pagando por flojear.

—Si Señor Editor Lovegood, señor —Luna asintió feliz—. La reportera Lovegood está en el caso.

—Entonces ponte a trabajar, Lovegood —Laetus se giró y comenzó a alejarse—. Tengo una fecha límite que cumplir.

—Adiós, papi —Luna aventó un puño de polvos flu a la chimenea—. Regresaré pronto.

Por varios momentos, Luna gritó encantada mientras giraba locamente por la red flu hasta que finalmente voló fuera de una chimenea en la sección mágica de la Embajada de Holanda en Inglaterra.

—¿Nombre? —Un hombre que lucía estricto e inexplicable preguntó.

—Luna Lovegood, reportero de "El Quisquilloso" y tengo algunas preguntas a las que me gustaría encontrarles respuesta —respondió con una sonrisa emocionada.

—¿Qué tipo de preguntas, Srta. Lovegood?

—Oh espere —Luna soltó con una mirada de incredulidad—. ¿Podemos hacer esto de nuevo?

—Esta… bien —el hombre accedió mirándola de manera extrañada—. ¿Nombre?

—Srta White, reportera de "El Quisquilloso" —Luna le miró muy superiora—, y tengo unas preguntas que necesitan respuesta.

—¿Srta. White? —el hombre preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Le da una sensación de misterio —Luna se rio—, y la mirada dura te confunde, haciendo que sea más probable que responda mis preguntas sin considerar las consecuencias. ¿Qué tal? ¿Fui lo suficientemente misteriosa?

—Si usted dice —el hombre se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué tipos de preguntas le gustaría que respondiera?

—Necesito saber sobre el hombre que se hace llamar —Luna pausó para darle un efecto dramático—, Señor Black.

—Yo no… —el hombre se detuvo—. Por este lado, por favor.

—¿Mi método duro pero accesible de preguntar le hizo decidir el dejar salir un poco de información confidencial que no hubiera revelado de otra manera? —Luna preguntó con una expresión inocente.

—Por favor, entre en esta habitación —el hombre le señalo hacia la puerta abierta—. Alguien estará con usted en un momento.

—Oh —Luna asintió—. A algún oficial superior desconocido le ha llegado palabra de mi presencia y ha decidido soltar información de alto nivel.

—Algo como eso —el hombre le miró de manera rara antes de cerrar la puerta y retirarse.

Tomando asiento, Luna se entretuvo cantando la canción de Hogwarts… en Latín de los Cerdos.

En su trigésima quinta repetición, la puerta se abrió.

—¿Srta Love… White? —Una mujer de apariencia atractiva con túnica inclasificable entró en la habitación—. Mi nombre es Anne Van Der Mijer, ¿y me han dicho que tiene algunas preguntas para mi?

—Sí —Luna asintió encantada—, me preguntaba si pudiera decirme algo sobre él.

—A parte de lo que observé cuando hablé con él después del incidente, no hay mucho —la mujer admitió encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué quiere saber primero?

—Primero por qué no me cuenta su parte del incidente —Luna pidió tranquila, tratando de mantener el desinterés fuera de su voz, su padre siempre dijo que "un buen reportero siempre oculta su interés permitiéndole al entrevistado pensar que ellos tienen el control de la situación".

—Yo era parte del equipo que respondió a la llamada y cuando llegamos encontramos al Señor Black parado sobre cuatro Mortifagos —Van Der Mijer le dio una sonrisa fría—. Los forenses confirmaron que Black los derrotó antes de que pudieran atacar.

—No me di cuenta que era tan habilidoso —Luna tuvo que morderse la parte interior de su mejilla para no reír—. ¿Cuáles son sus ideas sobre el hombre?

—No sé de cuál país es pero es un profesional —Van Der Mijer sacudió su cabeza—. Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él después de que me dio su reporte y me dio unos muy buenos consejos de cómo lidiar con los Mortífaguitos, "ponlos en el suelo, mantenlos en el suelo, y nunca les des la espalda".

—Ya veo —Luna asintió y siguió peleando por mostrarse desinteresada en su próxima pregunta—. ¿Pudo ver de qué consistía su dieta por pura casualidad?

—No estoy segura, pero creo que recuerdo que pidió un platillo basado en carne cuando desayuné con él. —La mujer respondió sin ceremonias— ¿pero porque me pregunta sobre esto?

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó inocentemente mientras forzaba a sus ojos a enfocarse tres pies detrás de la mujer.

—Yo… no importa —el Oficial de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica Holandesa miró a Luna extrañada— ¿Qué más desea saber?

—Bien —Luna comenzó con lentitud, tratando de decidir si era el momento de otra de sus "preguntas falsas"—. ¿Para qué tipo de organización cree que trabaja: Aplicación de la Ley, Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas?

—No pienso que sea un Auror —Van Der Mijer respondió después de un momento de pensarlo—, el de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica es una pequeña comunidad y estoy segura de que hubiéramos escuchado de alguien como él antes de que apareciera en Ámsterdam.

—Ya veo —Luna asintió—, ¿entonces cree que trabaja para el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas?

—No creo que trabaje allí —Van Der Mijer respondió llanamente—. Cuando le preguntamos, él sólo respondió que no era alguien especial, que sólo era "un tipo de vacaciones". Creo que puede ser uno como sus Inefables, o posiblemente algo de lo que nunca hemos escuchado.

—Muy bien —Luna asintió satisfecha—, ¿le falta algún dedo de su mano derecha, o tenía un dedo extra en la izquierda?

—No que lo haya notado —la mujer Holandesa respondió—, o que notara alguna otra marca distintiva.

—¿Habló con algún acento que pudiera reconocer?

—Habló en Holandés perfecto con un acento de Haarlam, y después lo escucharon hablar Sueco perfectamente con un acento de Estocolmo —la mujer sonrió tensa—. Y al final, uno de mis compañeros confirmó que habla un Francés perfecto con acento parisiense. Quien sea que entrenó a ese hombre hizo un muy bien trabajo.

—Ya veo –Luna recogió sus notas y decidió terminar con una de sus preguntas inútiles—. Tengo una última pregunta antes de terminar ¿qué tan bueno es?

—Es tan bueno que asusta, logró descubrir cada uno de los vigilantes sin casi ningún esfuerzo —Van Der Mijer miró seriamente a Luna—, si yo fuera un criminal y supiera que va tras de mi, me entregaría a las autoridades esperando que me dieran una larga y linda condena en prisión donde fuera muy inconveniente sacarme de ella.

—Gracias por su tiempo, Sra. Van Der mijer —Luna le sonrió a la mujer de manera ausente—. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo una historia que escribir.

* * *

><p>La mente de Luna era una tormenta de ideas cuando salió de la red flu en su casa. —¿Padre?<p>

—¿Qué pasa, Luna? —el hombre preguntó entrando a la habitación—. ¿Te dieron la entrevista?

—Sí, padre. Y aprendí algunos datos sorprendentes.

—¿Sí? —Laetus preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Parece que todas nuestras teorías estaban incorrectas —Luna respondió rápido—. Tengo razones para creer que el Señor Black no estaba en una dieta que consiste en nada más que colinabos y queso de cabra antes de tomar la fotografía, al Señor Black no le faltaba un dedo en la mano derecha, y no tiene uno extra en la izquierda —Luna dio un profundo respiro—. Para terminar, no habla con un acento Monrovia pronunciado.

—Entiendo —Laetus frunció los labios—, parece que nuestra teoría de los requisitos específicos que se necesitan tener antes de ver un Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado era un error.

—¿Podría ser que sólo estábamos mirando en el lugar equivocado? —Luna preguntó inocente—. Recuerda que algunas veces las respuestas más simples son las correctas.

—Es posible —Laetus admitió—, pero pienso que la situación es más complicada de lo que parece.

—Bueno, aún tenemos una cuantas horas antes de que tengamos que escribir nuestra historia —Luna palmeó a su padre en el hombro—, bastante tiempo para revisar mis transcripciones de la entrevista para encontrar cual es la respuesta real.

Los dos se pusieron a trabajar de forma inmediata, revisando cada palabra y observación dada por la mujer Holandesa, sopesando cada declaración contra los hechos que sabían que eran verdad hasta que finalmente… —Creo que ya lo entendí, padre —Luna cerró sus ojos—, y tenía razón, era tan simple que casi lo ignoramos.

—¿Qué es? —Laetus se inclinó más cerca, ansioso por escuchar las ideas de su hija.

—¿Qué sabes de lo que pasa en el Departamento de Misterios?

—Sé un par de cosas ¿por qué? —preguntó con interés.

—Pero se supone que debe ser el lugar más seguro del planeta —Luna comenzó a sonreír—, entonces ¿por qué sabes que sucede dentro de esas paredes? Y mientras estamos en eso, ¿cómo es que un montón de niños estudiantes lograron meterse sin ser vistos?

—Bueno… —sus ojos se abrieron—, ¿no estás sugiriendo?

—Exactamente —Luna asintió triunfante—, el Departamento de Misterios no es más que una farsa, algo para evitar que la gente considere la existencia del verdadero secreto.

—Otro Departamento —Laetus sonrió con aprobación—, un Departamento tan secreto que ninguna información de su existencia ha llegado al público.

—Hasta ahora —Luna asintió—, yo creo que este Departamento sin nombre descubrió las circunstancias necesarias para ver a los Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado, y luego enviaron a este hombre, el "Sr. Black", para lanzar un hechizo para que la gente normal pueda verlos.

—Yo creo que tienes algo ahí —Laetus se raso el mentó—, pero aun así no explica por qué lo hizo tan indiscretamente.

—Supongo que tenemos que asumir que él estaba diciendo la verdad —Luna apuntó a una sección en su transcripción—, él es un hombre de vacaciones, posiblemente después de su retiro. No le importa mucho el secreto en este momento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Snorkacks de Asta Arrugada encontrados en Holanda.<strong>_

_Por la Srta. White._

_Ha sido desde hace mucho tiempo la declaración de "El Quiquilloso" que hay misterios aun por resolver y creaturas que no han sido descubiertas. Esta negativa nuestra de aceptar el punto de vista común ha sido causa de ridiculización entre las redes de información…_

_**Quién es el Sr. Black.**_

_Por E. Nigma_

_Poco se sabe del hombre que es responsable de las imágenes que adornar la primera plana de este periódico de noticias. Sabemos que él es un hombre de habilidades excepcionales y astucia, como deja evidencia un incidente en Holanda en el cual el Sr. Black derrotó a cuatro Mortífagos antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de lanzar un hechizo…_

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmm Esta historia es como ver Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, con tu mejor amiga, después de una plática muy reveladora con un hombre sin pelos en la lengua, y tras varias latas en el sistema... sin olvidar el chocolate que te coiste antes mientras veías alguna película de miedo... Nada tiene sentido y todo te lo preguntas xD<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer! Espero que estén disfrutando la historia :D**


	6. Una Serie de Eventos Afortunados

**CAPITULO SEIS: Una Serie de Eventos Afortunados**

—Gracias por la cena, Profesor —Harry se giró retirándose de sus acompañantes mientras caminaba hacia la línea de taxis libres—, y buena suerte con sus inventos.

—Gracias de nuevo por su ayuda, Señor Black —el Profesor sonrió—, y no olvide encontrarnos en Alemania.

—No lo haré —Harry asintió mientras se subía al primer taxi en la línea—. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego —Henchgirl agitó su mano hasta que el taxi dio vuelta en una esquina y se perdió de vista—. ¿Crees que lo volveremos a ver de nuevo, Profesor?

—Es difícil de decir, Henchgirl —el Profesor suspiró—. Puede que él decida no meternos en su mundo.

Mientras Henchgirl y el Profesor continuaban su conversando sobre el misterioso Sr. Black, al otro lado de la calle una conversación similar tomaba lugar entre una joven mujer hermosa y su perro.

—Se subió al primer taxi —la mujer dijo resoplando de manera poco femenina—, parece que los Holandeses nos estaban engañando, nadie con algo de entrenamiento cometería un error tan simple, es la primera cosa que te enseñan en entrenamiento.

—Y es por eso que no nos molestamos en colocar hechizos rastreadores en ese. Al subirse en ese taxi, nos está mostrando por qué nunca es buena idea descartar lo lógico —Su poodle respondió secamente— acéptalo, niña, estamos en contra del mejor.

—Esa presunción parece basarse en los reportes de que sus poderes son verdaderos —la mujer sonrió burlona—, a mi me parece que estás retorciendo las cosas para que concuerden con tu teoría.

—Seis meses fuera de entrenamiento y ya piensan que lo saben todo —el perro sacudió su cabeza en decepción—. Dime entonces, oh gran sabia, ¿qué fue lo que hizo inmediatamente después de salir del restaurante?

—Él le dijo Hasta luego a la gente con la que comió —la mujer habló despacio como si conversara con un niño—, luego se metió al primer carro.

—Él uso eso como una excusa para mirar a su alrededor, y nos miró directamente —el perro le corrigió—. ¿Qué hizo después de eso?

—Intercambio unas cuantas palabras con las personas antes mencionadas —la mujer mordió su labio inferior—, luego se subió al taxi.

—Cuando se giró en su despedida sus ojos barrieron la línea de taxis en espera, y de alguna manera fue capaz de elegir el que no habíamos bañando de rastreadores.

—Tampoco hechicé los últimos tres —la mujer respondió—. Aun así, no pienso que pruebe algo y no veo cual es el gran problema en que nos mirara.

—Te miró a ti, sonrió y luego me miró a mi —el perro le aclaró—, hizo otras cosas que lo delataron pero esos fueron los dos principales puntos y hablaremos del resto después.

—Oh —la mujer miró asombrada a su perro—. ¿Entonces es así de bueno?

—Sí, lo es —el perro asintió—, ¿Qué hemos aprendido hoy?

—Que siempre debemos de cubrir el primer taxi —la mujer asintió lentamente—, tampoco debemos de dejar un agujero, no importa cuán pequeño.

—¿Y?

—Y no importa cuán bueno eres, siempre hay alguien mejor.

—Una cosa más —el perro sonrió, si es que pueden sonreír—, los más peligrosos siempre tratan de parecer los más inofensivos.

—¿Es por que qué insististe en que te peinara y te pusiera un lazo rosa alrededor del cuello antes de que comenzáramos esta asignación?

—Uh… siii —el animago en forma de Poodle aceptó rápidamente—, me alegra de que finalmente comiences a ver cómo funciona el mundo.

—En cualquier caso, ya veremos que tan bueno es después de que revisemos su cuarto —la mujer le sonrió astutamente al perro—. Apuesto que ni siquiera notará algún signo de nuestra presencia.

—Ya veremos —el poodle suspiró—. Ahora vámonos, tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana y me gustaría poder dormir un poco antes.

* * *

><p>Harry se despertó temprano de nuevo y su día estuvo lleno de magnificas vistas, La Musee des Armis en la mañana y el Folies Bergee en el Moulin Rouge en la tarde.<p>

Y así, con su cabeza llena de las imágenes, sonidos y olores que experimentó en su día maravilloso de descubrimiento, Harry regresó a su hotel para otra noche de descanso.

Al siguiente día, Harry descubrió rápidamente que después de los primeros días de turista, su entusiasmo por experimentar nuevas cosas se veía opacado de forma rápida por su odio a las líneas de espera.

Y después de pasar dos horas esperando, se entretuvo con la idea de que Paris debería de cambiar su lema de "Ciudad de las Luces" a "la Ciudad de las Líneas" debido al hecho de que había una larga cola de turistas alineados para ver virtualmente cualquier cosa de interés.

—Ya basta —Harry murmuró para si mismo y cedió su lugar en la línea para entrar al Louvre—. No estoy de humor para esto.

Regresando a su hotel, Harry no perdió tiempo en meter unas cuantas cosas regadas en su mochila.

—Quiero cerrar mi cuenta y pagar —Harry le sonrió forzadamente al hombre tras la recepción mientras le regresaba la llave de su cuarto.

—¿Hay algún problema? —el recepcionista preguntó de manera rápida— ¿No tuvo problemas con nuestro servicio o sí?

—No hay nada malo con el servicio —Harry tranquilizó al hombre.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—Digamos que no tengo la paciencia necesaria para ver más de París —Harry respondió terminando la conversación.

Saliendo de su ahora anterior hotel y deteniendo un taxi —Lléveme al Gare de Lyon —Harry le ordenó al conductor mientras se recargaba en el asiento, tratando de disfrutar su siguiente paseó en su viaje.

No mucho después de que Harry saliera de su hotel, un grupo de figuras sombrías se reunieron en una larga mesa, para decir y discutir las posibles implicaciones de los últimos movimientos del Sr. Black.

—Bien ¿pudieron aprender algo de las cosas del Señor Black? —Preguntó una figura a la cabecera de la mesa.

—Aprendimos que es enteramente posible que el Señor Black tenga algún tipo de encantamiento de perímetro que no fuimos capaces de detectar —una de las figuras en un lado de la mesa respondió—, momentos después de que nuestro equipo casaca negra entrara en su habitación de hotel, tuvieron que abortar la misión por ordenes del equipo de observación.

El líder del equipo de observación tomó la palabra. —El Señor Black murmuró "Ya basta" y "no estoy de humor para esto". Y luego detuvo un taxi y le ordenó que lo regresara a su hotel. Y fue ahí cuando ordenamos que abortaran —la mujer pausó un momento—. Creo que sería prudente destacar que el que detuvo fue el que yo estaba conduciendo.

—Ya veo —el hombre a la cabecera asintió pensativo—. ¿Cuál es el estatus actual del Señor Black?

—Ha checado su salida del hotel y actualmente está en La Gare de Lyon —replicó el jefe de observaciones.

—¿Qué apresuró su partida? —la figura al inicio de la mesa preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Le informó al recepcionista que no "Tenía la paciencia necesaria para ver más de París". Hemos especulado que el Señor Black estaba fastidiado por nuestra intrusión en su habitación y decidió acortar su estancia en la ciudad.

—¿Fastidiado? —la figura preguntó para que aclararan el punto.

—Sí —el líder de observación informó—. Su comportamiento no sugirió enojo —ella respiró un poco— si no parecida mi reacción cuando descubrí que mi hija de tres años decidió dibujar en la pared con un crayón.

* * *

><p>—Necesito un boleto para el siguiente tren que parta a Marsella —Harry le dijo al encargado, sin darse cuenta que su acento cambio para igualar el de su destino.<p>

—Un momento, señor —el cajero asintió—. Aquí tiene. Su tren partirá en una hora.

—Gracias —Harry respondió cortésmente tomando su boleto—. Espero que sus asociados tengan un buen día.

—Sí, señor —el agente de los boletos asintió, escondiendo su sorpresa—. ¿Requerirá algo más?

—No.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Harry encontrar su tren y acomodar su equipaje, cerrando sus ojos se permitió transitar en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p>Harry salió de la tierra de los sueños cuando el tren comenzó a aminorar. Sacudiendo su cabeza para despertarse por completo, Harry sacó su guía de viaje de su mochila y comenzó a leer.<p>

_Marsella tiene casi 2,600 años y es considerada por muchos la ciudad más vieja de Francia. Hay muchas cosas interesantes que se pueden aprender de la ciudad y su pasado. Pero dado que usted compró este libro se puede asumir que no le importa nada de eso. Dentro de lo divertido, la sección principal mágica de Marsella está localizada a las afueras de la sección de la ciudad conocida como Le Vieux Port y puede usted ingresar por varios lugares que están enlistados en el apéndice al final de esta sección. La más discreta entrada de ellas es un pequeño callejón localizado entre un viejo establecimiento de alcohol llamado Le Lion y otro establecimiento parecido bajo el nombre de L'Unicorne. El callejón tiene varios metros d largo antes de abrirse en una de las intersecciones de la Rue de la Mal Adsolu (también conocida como la Rue de Chiotte) y la Rue de la Saintete._

Cerrando el libro, Harry dio su primer vistazo por la ventana a la ciudad de Marsella, la emoción de visitar un nuevo lugar apoderándose de él.

Bajándose del tren, Harry levantó una mano para llamar al taxi más cercano.

—¿A dónde?

—Lléveme al hotel más cercano —Harry pensó un momento—. Después de eso, hay un lugar al que me gustaría ir si está dispuesto a esperar.

—Con gusto —el conductor del taxi asintió mientras se metía al tráfico—. ¿Qué le trae a nuestra ciudad?

—Sólo tomándome un tiempo para relajarme —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Suena bien, ¿qué es lo que hace?

—Nada importante —Harry prefirió irse por la tangente—. ¿Disfruta su trabajo?

—Lo disfruto, sí —le respondió el señor—. Cada día puedo conocer gente nueva y aprender nuevas cosas.

—Ya veo —Harry asintió— ¿y cómo están las condiciones de trabajo?

—Están bien, buenos beneficios… ¿qué hay de usted? ¿Qué tal sus condiciones?

—No tan seguras como uno desearía —Harry levantó sus manos—, pero que puedo hacer.

—No mucho ¿supongo?

—Sólo aprender a ir con la corriente.

—Entonces ¿dónde estaba antes de venir a aquí?

—Paris.

—¿Qué tanto se quedó allá?

—No mucho, tuve que acortar mi visita —Harry respondió rápidamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Falta de paciencia —Harry se enderezó cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a un hotel—. Espero no tener razón alguna para hacer corta mi visita a Marsella.

—Estoy seguro de que no será así, Señor Black —el conductor murmuró para si mismo mientras miraba a su cliente entrar al vestíbulo del hotel—, dejó claro su punto en Paris.

El conductor esperó por varios minutos a que su cliente reapareciera.

—Lléveme a Le Vieux Port —Harry ordenó cuando se subió de nuevo al taxi—, hay algunos lugares que me gustaría visitar antes de que ya no haya luz de día.

—Muy bien, ¿algún lugar en particular?

—Un pequeño bar llamado "Le Lion" si sabe dónde está.

—Sí que lo sé, señor —el conducto asintió, el resto del viaje pasó en silencio dado que el conductor no deseaba hacer enojar a su pasajero—. Aquí estamos, señor —le comentó a su cliente cuando mientras el taxi se detenía.

—Gracias —Harry se bajó—, y que tenga un buen día.

—Usted también. Gracias, Señor.

Harry caminó hacia los dos viejos negocios de bebidas que marcaba una de las entradas a la sección mágica de Marsella. Frunció el ceño concentrándose cuando el callejón no apareció, luego dio un paso más y resistió la urgencia de parpadear en sorpresa cuando dicho callejón apareció.

Dando un paso experimental hacia atrás, Harry observó el callejón desaparecer. Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry prosiguió y se adentró en el lugar.

La luz comenzó a desvanecerse y el aire se volvió frío mientras Harry caminaba más y más adentró en el pasaje.

Deteniéndose, Harry le permitió a sus sentidos explorar su alrededor y captó un poco de movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, lo cual fue la única advertencia de que no estaba solo.

Conciencia Situacional, el acto de saber tu exacta ubicación en relación a todo lo que está a tu alrededor en una situación de conflicto. Harry desarrolló la suya a una edad muy temprana. Urgido por el hecho de que el movimiento incorrecto le ganaría una golpiza y una cena perdida, aprendió rápido ha siempre estar atento de su entorno y años de Quidditch sirvieron para mejorar esa atención.

Girándose por reflejo para mirar más atentamente, Harry siseó cuando sintió un dolor agudo en su espalda.

—No sé cómo le hiciste para moverte tan rápido y seguir vivo —un hombre que lucía sucio sosteniendo un largo cuchillo ensangrentado y vestido con harapos gruñó malamente—, pero no creo que puedas hacerlo dos veces.

Una furia enorme comenzó a crecer en Harry mientras miraba el cuchillo cubierto de sangre, y una ola de magia accidental salió de sus manos que Harry había levantado por instinto.

—Nadie se mueva — las sombras de Harry llegaron justo a tiempo para mirar la ola de fuerza que aventó al atacante de Harry contra la pared de la calle.

Con su varita lista, uno de los hombres se acercó con cuidado a la figura caída. Pateando el cuchillo cubierto de sangre lejos del alcance, se agachó para checar el pulso del hombre. —Muerto. Cuello roto.

Una de las figuras se relajó al escuchar el anuncio y se acercó a Harry aún de pie. —¿Está usted bien, señor?

—No estoy seguro —Harry intentó sentir su herida—. Creo que me han apuñalado, pero no puedo decir que tan serio es.

—Soy medi bruja ¿le importa si le echo un vistazo, señor?

—Adelante —Harry asintió y se levantó la camisa para permitirle mejor acceso—, ¿cómo luce?

—Deme un momento —el médico tocó la herida con gentileza con su dedo—. No luce como si algo vital hubiera sido dañado, deme unos momentos para cerrarlo y estará como nuevo.

—Gracias —Harry asintió con apreciación—. Yo…

—Lamento interrumpir —otro oficial de la Ley comentó un poco tímido—, ¿pero le importaría responder unas cuantas preguntas mientras la medi bruja le revisa la herida?

—Adelante, sólo quería elogiar lo rápido que llegaron. Casi como si me estuvieran siguiendo —Harry bromeó.

—Sí, bien… deberíamos comenzar —el hombre tartamudeó.

—Seguro ¿qué es lo que quiere saber?

—¿Por qué no me dice que fue lo que sucedió?

—Estaba caminando por el callejón, me detuve, vi algo por el rabillo del ojo y me apuñalaron —Harry le dio una sonrisa débil—. Luego me giré, el hombre hizo un tipo de amenaza, y usé magia accidental para aventarlo contra la pared.

—Ya veo —el hombre escribió varias notas—, ¿Por qué no usó su varita?

—Pasó tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de sacarla —Harry prosiguió con la misma sonrisa débil—, y supongo que es algo bueno que no lo hiciera, de otro modo podría ser culpable de violar las leyes contra la práctica de magia enfrente de personas no mágicas.

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso, Señor Black —el hombre miró sus notas—. Parece que su atacante estaba usando una daga encantada y otros cuantos artículos de origen mágico.

—Aún así, los pudo haber recogido por puro accidente y yo siempre trato de mantenerme del lado bueno de la ley.

—Ya veo —el hombre escribió otras cosas—. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿me preguntaba si me permitiría hacerle otras preguntas?

—¿Qué sería?

—¿Por qué cree que la excepción de "En Defensa Propia" no lo protegería de realizar magia en contra de su atacante?

—Porque he tenido demasiadas experiencias lidiando con oficiales incompetentes y corruptos —Harry se encogió de hombros inocentemente—, así que pienso que es mejor para todos los involucrados, que usara magia accidental en lugar de mi varita.

—Ya veo. Gracias, Señor Black. —El hombre cerró su libreta—, ha sido de mucha ayuda.

—No hay problema —Harry sonrió—. Me alegra ser de ayuda.

—Hasta luego, Señor Black.

—Hasta luego —Harry asintió y luego se giró a la medi bruja atendiendo su herida—. ¿Qué tal luce?

—Le daré un par de pociones para que tome y va a estar bien.

—Gracias, usted ha sido tan servicial y atenta —Harry le sonrió—, incluso el que me entrevistó. Su técnica fue tan calmada y relajada que ni siquiera recuerdo haberle dicho mi nombre.

—Oh —la medi bruja sonrió nerviosa—. Estoy segura que le agradará escuchar eso. Le importaría esperar aquí un momento? —la mujer se rió nerviosa—, necesito ir a hablar con mi jefe sobre unas cuantas cosas.

—No hay problema —Harry aceptó—, todo por hacer su vida menos difícil.

—Gracias —la medi bruja se giró y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia un grupo de gente reunida.

—¿Cómo está el Señor Black?

—Se salvó por tres centímetros —la medi bruja hizo una mueca de dolor mientras recordaba el tratamiento de la herida—. Yo diría que este Señor Black es o muy suertudo o que tiene uno de los mejores reflejos que he visto.

—Muy bien —un hombre sin descripción gruñó—, ¿notó algún signo de heridas pasadas?

—Varias —la medi bruja revisó sus notas—, varias cicatrices, huesos rotos, y algunas lecturas raras de su sangre.

—Explique el raro.

—En verdad me gustaría ir al laboratorio antes de decir algo —la mujer se negó.

—Sólo quiero un reporte preliminar —el hombre levantó su mano—, nadie le va a culpar si comete un error aquí.

—Bien —ella se mordió el labio inferior—. Estaba un poco preocupada de que la hoja pudiera estar envenenada, así que lo golpeé con un hechizo detector menor.

—¿Y?

—Y la lectura se salió de las tablas —la mujer frunció el ceño—, de acuerdo a lo que estoy viendo, hay suficiente veneno en la daga como para matar a cien hombres. No hay manera de que el Señor Black pueda andar caminado por ahí como si nada.

—Entonces no lanzaste bien el hechizo ¿y qué?

—Eso fue lo que yo pensé, así que lo intenté de nuevo usando un hechizo más seguro. Los resultados son preocupantes. —respiró profundamente—. No era la hoja de la cuchilla la que está envenenada, es la sangre del Señor Black la que contiene algún tipo de toxina letal. Eso me provocó mirar más de cerca, y lo que encontré… no puedo ni siquiera empezar a explicarlo.

—Ya veo —el hombre desconocido lamió sus labios—. ¿Algo más?

—El Señor Black también mencionó que Pierre se despistó y olvidó preguntar su nombre —la medi bruja sonrió—. También nos elogió por lo rápido que llegamos, dijo que fe casi como si lo estuviéramos siguiendo.

—En verdad tiene sentido del humor ¿verdad? —el hombre sonrió—. ¿Algo más que agregar, Pierre?

—Ya han escuchado mi reporte —el hombre que interrogó a Harry respondió—. Me gustaría preguntar cómo el Señor Black sabía de esta entrada, no es muy conocida exactamente y no se ha usado mucho desde que se construyó el Maqui.

—Buena pregunta, también me gustaría saber cómo es que su objetivo sabía de este lugar. ¿Tienen algo más que agregar?

—No, Señor.

—¿Alguien más tiene algo más que decir? —su pregunta fue respondida por el silencio—. Entonces ¿puede alguien explicar por qué un idiota fue capaz de herir a un hombre tan bueno como pensamos que es el Señor Black?

—Creo que tengo una idea —una mujer joven cargando un poddle respondió.

—¿Bien entonces?

—De entre todo lo que sabemos del Señor Black una cosa es la que brilla más —ella le rascó detrás de las orejas a su perrito—. El Señor Black le gusta actuar tontamente, la única vez que mostró de lo que era capaz fue cuando lo molestamos por entrar en su habitación de hotel.

—Siga.

—Escuchamos el reporte de Pierre, el Señor Black arregló para que todo pareciera como un claro caso de auto defensa y una muerte accidental. Cuando entramos a su habitación nosotros… lo confundimos, él no estaba seguro como reaccionar contra nosotros así que creo una situación que nos haría el hazme reír en la corte si tratáramos de enviarlo a prisión. —Ella miró hacia su compañero para ver su aprobación—. Hizo que todo luciera como una extraña coincidencia y me asusta pensar que fue capaz de crear todo esto bajo nuestras propias narices en tan corto tiempo, el nivel de profesionalismo que tal tarea necesita, me abruma.

—¿Entonces por qué piensas que eligió a este hombre como su objetivo?

—Creo que tengo una idea, Señor —la mujer se lamió los labios—. Los forenses encontraron la sangre de varias personas mágicas sobre la ropa del hombre muerto, pareciera que estaba matando magos. Es mi creencia que el Señor Black de algún modo aprendió de sus actos y decidió ejecutarlo.

—¿Ejecutar?

—¿De qué otra manera lo llamaría? El caminó tranquilamente en ese callejón con el propósito expreso de matar a ese hombre y fue capaz de hacerlo parecer un accidente bizarro, como ya dije si tratáramos de llevar este caso a la corte, nos humillaríamos. —La mujer se encogió de hombros—. Por una razón u otra, el Señor Black no confió en que capturáramos a este hombre y no estaba seguro de nuestra reacción si él tomaba cartas en el asunto así que manufacturó esto.

—Suena como la explicación más razonable a la que nadie ha llegado —el desconocido asintió—. Ya ha dejado su punto en claro así que no será tan condescendiente cuando vuelva a hacer algo como esto en el futuro. A menos de que alguien tenga algo más que agregar esta reunión se ha terminado, dejen ir al Señor Black.

—Yo lo haré, Señor —la medi bruja se ofreció—. Me gustaría aplicar un hechizo de diagnóstico más fuerte, puede que me ayude a entender lo que encontré en su sangre.

—Bien pero no lo molesten más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho.

—No hay problema —la medi bruja asintió feliz y caminó de regreso hacia el Sr. Black.

—¿Qué tal su junta? —Harry le sonrió al médico que se acercaba.

—Bien, el jefe dice que se puede ir cuando guste —respiró profundamente—, pero me gustaría su permiso para aplicar unos cuantos hechizos más para revisar sus signos vitales.

—Muy bien.

La mujer hizo varios movimientos complicados de varita y murmuró otra serie de palabas raras y terminó con una mirada bastante… distraída.

—¿Terminó? —Harry preguntó con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Sí, seguro —la mujer respondió con una mirada perdida.

—¿Algo de lo que necesite preocuparme?

—Nada parece estar mal con usted —la medi bruja miró sus resultados de nuevo.

—Entonces me iré.

Mientras se iba, Harry estaba seguro que escuchó a la mujer murmurar "nada de esto tiene sentido" pero lo culpó a su imaginación hiperactiva y continuó su camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Voy a dejar esto por aquí, espero lo disfruten :) ¡El capítulo maldito de la semana! El pobre avanzó de pedacitos durante este tiempo... y a pesar de que me estoy cayendo de sueño, me quede despierta para por fin terminar de betearlo y no dejarles esperando más.<strong>

**Un beso.**


	7. Esta en la Sangre

**CAPITULO SIETE: Está en la Sangre**

Harry estaba sentado en su habitación de hotel mirando las paredes, había matado de nuevo y no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse ante el hecho de haber quitado otra vida.

—No me siento culpable —Harry se dijo a si mismo—. Era él o yo y en verdad prefiero que sea él a mí. No me siento culpable de eso, pero tampoco quiero quedarme aquí mucho más.

Harry se levantó, empacó los pocos artículos que había sacado de su mochila y después de mirar alrededor por última vez para asegurarse de no haber olvidado algo, Harry se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo y pagó su cuenta.

* * *

><p>—Tengo otro trabajo para ti, Lovegood —el Editor de El Quisquilloso miro a su reportera favorita.<p>

—La gente amó ese artículo que escribiste del Sr. Black, así que te estoy asignando que escribas otro.

—Okey, papi, er… quiero decir, Jefe —Luna le dio un saludo con su mano izquierda—. Reportera Lovegood está en el caso.

—Black mató a un hombre en Marsella, quiero saber todo lo que pasó —el Editor frunció el ceño— y nada de eso del lobo solitario. El comisionado ha estado encima mío toda la semana por ese autobús que explotaste.

—Pensé que éramos reporteros no policías —Luna parpadeó—. ¿Has estado tomando tu medicina de nuevo, papi?

—Se nos acabaron los frijolitos de todos los sabores y mi medicina tiene una cubierta de dulce —el padre de Luna se miró los zapatos—. Aparte, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la fecha de caducidad que pensé que estaría bien.

—Bueno, no las tomes más —Luna puso sus brazos sobre su cadera—. Sabes que te causa que tengas ideas locas.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño —se sonrojó—, no pasará de nuevo.

—Está bien, papi.

—Ahora, váyase y consígame esa historia, Lovegood. No le pago para que se siente ahí —el editor del Quisquilloso salió de la habitación con rapidez—, y si tienes tiempo ¿puedes conseguirme otra caja nueva de dulces?

—Muy bien, papi. Reportera Lovegood se encargará.

Luna caminó hacia la chimenea y aventó un puño de polvos flu. —Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley, Marsella.

Y después de esperar unos minutos. —Hola —Luna observó el fuego— ¿hay alguien ahí?

—Mi nombre es Pierre-Louis Boulanger —un hombre con una túnica increíblemente planchada respondió en el fuego un momento después— el Oficial de Información a la Prensa del Departamento de Justicia Mágica ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Mi nombre es… —Luna se tomó unos minutos para pensar en el alias apropiado— Srta. Información y me preguntaba si podría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas acerca del Sr. Black

—Un momento —Pierre Louis trató de ganar tiempo mientras pensaba cual era la mejor forma de contar la historia—. Muy bien, por favor, sus preguntas.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente?

—Ya hace algunos meses comenzamos a seguir los movimientos de un asesino en serie que elegía como blanco a la comunidad mágica —Pierre-Louis se lamió los labios, la declaración era falsa dado que no tenían indicación previa de la existencia de este asesino antes de que el Sr. Black lo matara—. Resulta que este hombre era un Squib que usaba los viejos túneles y callejones de la Resistencia.

—Prosiga —Luna resistió la urgencia de sonreír, era tan fácil obtener información si estaban convencidos de que ya sabías todo.

—No estamos seguros de cómo pero el Señor Black fue capaz de rastrear los movimientos del hombre —sonrió tímidamente—, el Señor Black confrontó al hombre y…

—¿Y? —Luna solicitó.

—Y… —estaba intentado recordar que fue lo que pasó después— y el señor Black quitó el cuchillo del camino y le rompió el cuello al hombre.

—¿Qué hechizo usó para romperle el cuello?

—Hechizo —Pierre Louis comenzó a sudar, él había obtenido su posición como Oficial de Prensa más por los méritos de que cuan esplendido lucia en sus túnicas que por otra razón— El Señor Black no usó hechizos, rompió el cuello del hombre con sus propias manos.

—Oh —Luna lucía impresionada—. ¿Qué más me puede decir sobre el incidente?

—Bien, hemos estado viendo viejos reportes y encontramos que el asesino sabía de los viejos lugares de la Resistencia porque su padre fue miembro —sonrió mientras un nuevo pensamiento le llegaba a la mente—. Pero esto todavía nos deja con una pregunta sin respuesta respecto al incidente.

—¿Qué sería?

—¿Cómo sabía tanto el Señor Black sobre la red de la resistencia? —el hombre se acercó más al fuego—. Lo que estoy a punto de contarle no debe de ser atribuido a mi, si decide usarlo, deberá atribuírselo a una fuente mayor anónima.

—Si usted piensa que es lo mejor —Luna le dio una de sus sonrisas más sinceras.

—Hay especulaciones de que el Señor Black sabía de ella porque las usaba cuando eran más necesitadas —el hombre respiró profundamente—. Muchos de nosotros creemos que el Señor Black puede que haya sido uno de los hombres que fue enviado a ayudar a la Resistencia para pelear en contra de la tiranía.

—Wow —Luna trató de lucir impresionada—. ¿El gobierno Francés ha planeado premiar al Señor Black de alguna manera por su coraje?

—Me han dicho que hay una buena oportunidad de que sea inducido a l'Ordre National de la Légion d'Honneur con el rango de Chevalier —el hombre sonrió encantadoramente—. Nada es demasiado bueno para el hombre que nos libró de tan terrible asesino.

—Ya veo —Luna asintió—. ¿Cuándo deja Francia el Señor Black?

—¿Dejar? —Pierre-Louis parpadeó—. Por lo que sé, él aún está aquí.

—¿Qué? —Luna se levantó de su asiento—. Por favor, hágase a un lado, pasaré en un momento.

Moviéndose a un lado de manera precipitada, Pierre-Louis apenas pudo evadir a la reportera emocionada. —¿Hay alguna razón por la que haya decidido continuar nuestra entrevista en persona?

—Rápido —los ojos de luna adquirieron un brillo maniaco—. Debe mostrarme el camino hacia la habitación de Hotel del Señor Black.

Retrocediendo ante la mirada loca en los ojos de la reportera, Pierre-Louis accedió rápido y arregló transporte para los dos.

—¿En qué habitación esta el Señor Black? —Luna le gritó a su escolta mientras corrían hacia la entrada del hotel.

—Ninguna de ellas —Una mujer con un poodle en brazos habló, deteniendo el avance de Luna.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Luna luchó por no mostrar su decepción.

—Marcó su salida y se fue hace como quince minutos —la mujer se encogió de hombros—, se lo perdieron por poco.

—Oh —Luna parpadeó y se giró a su escolta—, ¿entonces podría mostrarme el callejón dónde el Señor Black peleó?

—Antes de que se vaya —la mujer con el perito le interrumpió—, ¿le importaría decirme por cuánto tiempo ha estado planeando venir a entrevistar al Señor Black?

—Algo así como quince minutos —Luna miró a su alrededor con ojos perdidos— desde que me enteré que aún estaba aquí.

—Gracias —la mujer asintió cortésmente.

—Supongo que eso responde la pregunta de porque se fue —el poodle le comentó a su compañera—, pero aún así deja la duda de cómo supo que ella vendría.

—Parece como que o tiene una manera de interceptar la red flu o simplemente tiene un micrófono en la oficina —la mujer especuló.

—Ese hombre es un dios —el poodle comentó con admiración.

—Tenemos que regresar a la oficina —la mujer ignoró la perdida de compostura de su compañero—, la medi bruja está por dar su reporte de lo que encontró.

—Activa el Traslador —el poodle asintió—. No puedo a esperar para saber qué fue lo que descubrió.

—En tres, dos, uno —los dos sintieron el jalón de Traslador y segundos después aparecieron junto a una mesa larga.

—Que bueno que ustedes dos llegaran —el hombre sentado a la cabecera de la mesa señaló dos asientos vacios—. Ahora que ya todos están aquí, creo que los medi magos les gustaría compartir su reporte preliminar.

—Gracias, señor —la medi bruja asintió—. Cómo muchos saben, encontré algo extraño cuando analicé la sangre del Señor Black. Parecía contener una toxina mortal, así que después de obtener el permiso del Señor Black, realicé otra serie de hechizos de diagnostico y los resultados son asombrosos. El Señor Black se ha roto casi todos los huesos en su cuerpo y en algún momento, hace poco, tuvo que hacer crecer todos los huesos de uno de sus brazos, está cubierto en cicatrices, muchas de las cuales fueron causadas por la magia más oscura. Y como dije antes, su sangre es bastante… extraña, pasé casi toda la tarde analizando la muestra que logré recuperar de la hoja del cuchillo y creo que puede haber una explicación parcial del por qué es tan tóxica.

—Continua.

—En algún momento en el pasado, el Señor Black debió de haber inyectado deliberadamente una dosis masiva de veneno de Basilisco mezclado con lágrimas de Fénix. —La mujer revisó sus notas—. Las lágrimas contrarrestaron la toxicidad del veneno, lo cual es la razón por la que el Señor Black no está muerto, no estaba segura de por qué hizo eso hasta que noté que las lágrimas de Fénix no tienen el mismo nivel de potencial que esperaría de una muestra fresca. Así que chequé doble vez la sangre y note que mientras las lágrimas de Fénix se han debilitado, el Veneno de Basilisco ha mantenido su potencial y mis resultados mostraron que al Señor Black deberían de quedarle unos pocos meses de vida porque las lagrimas están perdiendo su efectividad.

—¿Entones estás diciendo que el Señor Black se está muriendo?

—No, esa fue mi idea inicial hasta que comencé a checar los datos de mis diagnósticos y me mostraron que está más sano de lo que uno esperaba tras haber visto tal historial médico. De alguna manera su cuerpo se ha adaptado a la presencia del Veneno, posiblemente absorbió la magia de las lágrimas de Fénix. Así que parece que el veneno en su sistema nunca será un problema, de hecho, no me sorprendería escuchar que el Señor Black no necesita preocuparse nunca más por la mayoría de los venenos. Estaba feliz de ver que mi primera conclusión estaba errada y que el Señor Black no iba a morir, pero una cosa aún está molestándome.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Por qué la potencialidad de las lágrimas ha disminuido mientras que la del veneno sigue constante? —la mujer miró alrededor—. Uno pensaría que habría por lo menos un cambio en los niveles de toxicidad, y entonces encontré esto. —Ella aventó un pedazo de pergamino con una imagen grisácea en él—. Parece que el Señor Black se implantó un pequeño pedazo de colmillo de basilisco en uno de los huesos de su brazo, esto tiene el efecto de evitar que su sangre se vuelva menos letal.

—Buen trabajo —el hombre en la cabecera de la mesa asintió—. ¿Tiene algo más que agregar?

—Una cosa más —la mujer habló—. Sé lo que hizo, tengo una idea de cómo lo hizo, pero no sé por qué lo hizo.

—Imaginen a un hombre que nunca puede ser desarmado, imaginen un asesino que pueda morderse el labio y tener acceso a una enorme cantidad de uno de los venenos más peligrosos conocidos en el mundo —la figura sacudió su cabeza—. Esa dedicación que muestra es asombrosa.

—Tengo una cosa más que agregar, señor — la medi bruja palideció mientras consideraba las implicaciones de la declaración de su superior—. Quien sea que diseñó el proceso debe de estar demente, no puedo imaginar la cantidad de precisión que se necesita para asegurarse que las dosis apropiadas fueron aplicadas en el momento apropiado. Quien sea que sea el Señor Black, y para quien sea que trabaje, ellos operan en un nivel diferente del que podemos imaginar.

* * *

><p>En algún otro lado, Albus Dumbledore estaba presidiendo una reunión de la Orden del Fénix.<p>

—Tengo nuevas órdenes para ustedes respecto Harry Potter —Dumbledore respiró profundamente—, he sido acusado de tratar a Harry como un objeto, y se ha dicho que incluso si encontráramos a Harry y lo regresáramos a la casa de su familia, entonces seriamos forzados a mantener guardia sobre el Sr. Potter veinticuatro horas al día para prevenir que desaparezca de nuevo. —La aclaración del director fue recibida por varios murmullos y el viejo levantó una mano para silenciarlos—. No estoy deteniendo la búsqueda del Sr. Potter. Sólo la estoy cambiando, si lo encuentran, infórmenle a la Orden para que podamos dedicar nuestros recursos a mantenerlo seguro en su locación actual, una acción con lo cual espero mantenerlo más feliz que manteniéndolo confinado con los Dursleys.

—¿Por qué no podemos mejor traerlo a aquí? —Molly preguntó— ¿O a la Madriguera?

—Esas opciones siguen abiertas —Dumbledore asintió—pero cuando llegue el momento le voy a permitir a Harry decidir donde quedarse.

Molly se sentó satisfecha de que a pesar de lo que sucediera su "querido muchacho" estaría feliz.

—Ahora que ya hemos aclarado ese asunto, creo que Alastor tiene algo más que le gustaría comentarnos —Albus le asintió a su amigo para que prosiguiera.

—Black ha golpeado de nuevo —Moody gruñó—. Esta vez mató a un asesino en serie en Marsella, los franceses parecen pensar que tiene acceso a encantamientos indetectables y especulan que o tiene hechizos espías en sus oficinas o ha encontrado alguna manera de monitorear la red flu.

—¿Por qué no escuchamos de este asesino antes? —un miembro anónimo de la orden preguntó.

—Porque los franceses no sabían de él hasta que Black lo ejecutó —Moddy se rió—. Black arregló las cosas para que parecieran un accidente, incluso utilizó magia sin varita, dijo que fue accidental.

—Gracias, Alastor, eso ha sido muy esclarecedor —Dumbledore miró a todos en la habitación—. Creo que la siguiente cosa en nuestra agenda es un reporte de George y Fred Weasley sobre uno de sus inventos más recientes.

* * *

><p>Harry se apeó del taxi justo en la entrada del callejón donde había amatado al hombre hace rato, y suspiró profundamente antes de entrar.<p>

Este intento de visitar la sección mágica de Marsella fue más tranquilo que el último y su viaje por el callejón pasó sin incidentes.

—¿Podría decirme dónde puedo comprar un Traslador fuera del país? —preguntó de manera cortes al primer transeúnte que vio.

—Siga por la callé como a cincuenta metros —el agente ahora sudoroso respondió con rapidez—, la tienda se llama Regreso de Viajeros.

—Gracias —Harry comenzó a caminar en la dirección indicada. Después de una caminata corta, Harry se encontró enfrente de un edificio cubierto de imágenes móviles y exóticas de lugares.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —Harry escuchó una voz joven preguntarle por detrás—. No pude evitar notar que está mirando mi tienda y me preguntaba ¿si puedo serle de ayuda?

—Me gustaría un Traslador fuera del país —Harry suspiró—. Lo que sea que tenga libre me sirve.

—Me cancelaron uno de último momento, ya pagaron por el Traslador —el hombre se encogió de hombros—, y mi conciencia no me dejaría en paz si lo vendo por el mismo precio dos veces. Tómelo sin costo de mi parte.

—Gracias —Harry aceptó el pequeño disco que asumió sería un Traslador—. Que tenga un buen…

La frase de Harry se vio interrumpida por el jalón familiar del Traslador llevándolo a la siguiente parada de su viaje.

—¿Les gustaría poner una apuesta, señor? —preguntó un hombre parado junto a Harry a la cabeza de una ruleta.

—Un momento —Harry parpadeó y se tomó unos segundos para admirar su elegante alrededor—. ¿Podría repetir eso?

—Le pregunté si desea colocar una apuesta con la ficha en ficha en su mano —respondió el hombre.

—Seguro —Harry dejó caer la ficha en un número aleatorio—. Gracias.

—De nada, señor —el hombre asintió y luego se giró para aceptar más apuestas.

Encogiéndose de hombros y no sintiendo la necesidad de ver su única pieza desaparecer, Harry se alejó de la mesa para explorar su nueva locación. Ahora ya podía agregar las apuestas a su corta lista de experiencias de vida, no es que necesitara quedarse mucho para saber que iba a perder ¿o sí?

Harry pasó los siguientes minutos paseándose por el piso del casino antes de encontrar la salida y después, explorando la sección de la ciudad en la que se encontraba. Finalmente, después de casi una hora de exploración, terminó con un bar con una bebida en la mano, lo último que recordaba era que lo retaron a una batalla de tragos varios mochileros australianos.

* * *

><p>—Buenas tardes, Señor Black —un hombre con un extraño traje de rayas amarillas le saludó—. ¿Se siente bien?<p>

—¿Quién es usted? —la boca de Harry sabía como al piso del Caldero Chorreante—. ¿Y dónde estoy?

—Mi nombre es Gunter Schmitt, soy miembro de la Guardia Suiza —el hombre se presentó respetuosamente—. Está en la Sagrada ciudad del Vaticano y tengo un problema que espero que pueda ayudarme a resolver.

—¿Qué sucede? —Harry cerró sus ojos y esperó a que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas.

—Me gustaría que inspeccionara algunos escudos mágicos nuevos que estamos colocando —respondió con calma—. Les preguntamos a varios de nuestros colegas en el mundo mágico por el nombre de un hombre que fuera discreto y nos dieron el suyo.

—Ya veo —Harry apretó los dientes para evitar que su estomago le brincara a la garganta—. ¿Por qué quiere que inspeccione sus escudos?

—Hace tiempo un hombre fue contratado para construir algo de mármol, este hombre se suponía que usaría piedra sólo de la más alta calidad pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, compró de baja calidad y se embolsó la diferencia. En ese tiempo había otro hombre trabajando en la misma área, el hombre era bien conocido como uno de los mejores artistas de su era y también porque sabía casi todo sobre la piedra. Si alguien podía detectar la diferencia entre las calidades de la piedra, era él —el guardia se encogió de hombros—. Así que el primer hombre encontró una manera de mantener al segundo ocupado y su crimen pasó desapercibido. No pretendemos cometer el mismo error.

—No sé nada sobre escudos —Harry intentó levantarse—, y no tengo ni idea que cómo revisarlas.

—Encontrará un libro en el buró junto a su cama, en el encontrará todo lo que necesita saber para realizar las tareas que se le solicitan. —El guardia se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida—. Y un uniforme como el mío está en el closet. Si decide ayudarnos entonces lea el libro y póngase el uniforme, si decide que no entonces toque a la puerta y alguien vendrá para escoltarlo a la salida.

—Pensaré en ello —Harry respondió a través de sus dientes apretados—. Mientras tanto ¿le importaría enviar un bote de analgésicos y algo de agua?

—También haré que le manden algunas cosas para calmar su estómago —el guardia se detuvo antes de abandonar la habitación—. ¿Le importaría si le pregunto por qué estaba tan ebrio cuando lo encontramos?

* * *

><p><strong>l'Ordre National de la Légion d'Honneur:<strong> La Orden Nacionl de la Legión de Honor.  
><strong>Chevalier<strong>: Caballero

**¿Les comenté que mi sobrino se está quedando en mi casa? Bueno, llego tardisimo a casa y llego a ugar o cuidar niño o cachorras, no tengo tiempo... No entiendo por qué no tengo tiempo, es frustrante porque no puedo ni traducir, este capítulo lo tuve que hacer en ratos libres de oficina porque no puedo en mi casa T_T Me siento tan frustrada :/ En fin.**

**Espero disfrutaran el capítulo :D**


	8. Esta Cosa Tuya

**CAPITULO OCHO: Esta Cosa Suya.**

—¿Alguna vez ha querido olvidar algo demasiado que no le importan los resultados? —Harry suspiró—. Estaba pensando y quería parar. Viéndolo bien, hay mejores maneras de hacerlo pero no creo que eso importe ahora.

—No, supongo que no —Schmitt asintió—. Gracias, Señor Black.

—No hay problema —Harry trató de abrir sus ojos e inmediatamente se arrepintió al sentir como dos hierros calientes se enterraban a través de sus ojos en su cerebro—. Le daré un vistazo al libro en unos minutos y le daré mi respuesta después de eso.

—Todo lo que pido es que lo considere —Schmitt respondió cerrando la puerta.

—Cómo es que terminó en estas situaciones —Harry se preguntó a si mismo mientras lograba sentarse por fin—. Será mejor que empiece.

_La primera cosa que un mago debe aprender es si se quiere tener la habilidad en revisar, remover y colocar protecciones/escudos, es como activar la visión mágica. Primero uno debe de imaginar magia concentrándose en el centro de su cuerpo, luego debe (a falta de mejor término) empujar la magia a través del cuerpo hacia los ojos. Después de eso es simple práctica lo que se necesita, y con el tiempo un practicante habilidoso será capaz de invocar la vista mágica casi sin esfuerzo._

—Parece fácil —Harry se dijo a si mismo mientras comenzaba a juntar la concentración necesaria— y ahora sólo… argelmarther —se tragó un grito agonizante. Quizás no fue la mejor idea el incrementar la sensibilidad de sus ojos cuando se sentían que habían usado como bolsa en una docena de juegos de ping-pong.

Harry pasó varios minutos retorciéndose en el sueño antes de lograr tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para leer el siguiente párrafo.

_Advertencia: NO intente esto si está sufriendo de resaca. Hacerlo le provocará dolor intenso y CAUSARA uno de los siguientes efectos secundarios: Ceguera, locura, sordera, neurosis, muerte. En casos muy raros, algunas veces puede proporcionarle a la víctima una forma avanzada de vista mágica._

Harry pasó varios segundos maldiciendo a los autores del libro y su estupidez por colocar tan importante advertencia al final de la página.

Revisándose, Harry estuvo alegre al notar que no podía encontrar algún signo de que estaba ciego, loco, sordo, sufriendo de neurosis o muerto. Encogiéndose de hombros ante su buena fortuna, Harry fue distraído por un toque en la puerta.

—¿Sí

—Tengo las cosas que solicitó, Señor Black. —Otro hombre usando un uniforme extraño a rayas empujó un carrito dentro de la habitación—. También me dijeron que le informara que los escudos que se le están pidiendo que revise son del tipo Arachne.

—Gracias —Harry asintió tragándose un montón de analgésicos y antiácidos—. ¿Hay algo más que necesite?

—No, Señor Black —el hombre con el uniforme raro se retiró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Regresando al libro de escudos, Harry comenzó a leer.

_El tipo de escudo Arachne obtiene su nombre del hecho que cuando se ve con la vista mágica, parecen ser una telaraña emanando de un objeto central. Como una telaraña, estos escudos forman patrones complejos que deben ser mapeados antes de hacerlas. Estos mapas indicaran el propósito esperado de los escudos a un persona con la habilidad de colocar escudos y deberá de ser checado al terminar para asegurase que el patrón no cambió cuando el escudo fue puesto. Los escudos del tipo Archne sufren de dos mayores desventajas. La primera es que sus objetos ancla son vulnerables a destrucción; la segunda es que alcance es limitado a un radio no mayor de unos pocos kilómetros de su centro_.

Tomándose unos minutos para hojear el resto de libro, Harry que sorprendido por otro toque en la puerta.

—Pase —levantó su mirada de la lectura.

—¿Ha decidido si quiere no inspeccionar nuestros escudos? —Schmitt preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Estaré encantado —Harry accedió—, con la condición de que busquen a otra persona para revisar mis resultados después.

—Esa condición no será problema, Señor Black —Schmitt accedió rápidamente—, supongo que deberíamos discutir su pago antes de que comience.

—Si gusta –Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Le depositaremos una suma de mil doscientos ducados en la cuenta que nos diga por su trabajo. ¿Es suma es suficiente?

—Sí —Harry asintió preguntándose que era un ducado.

—¿En qué banco preferiría que depositáramos su pago?

—Um… —Harry titubeo, no queriendo darle su nombre verdadero al hombre.

Viendo el vacilar de Harry, Schmitt fue rápido al ofrecer una solución. —Si usted gusta, estaremos contentos de arreglar una nueva cuenta privada con los gnomos.

—Seguro —Harry aceptó—. Sólo deme la información de la cuenta después.

—Caminemos por aquí —Schmitt guió a Harry a través de varios pasillos hasta que los dos estuvieron parados ante una estatua grande—. Sólo necesitamos que revise las reparaciones que hicimos al centro del escudo alrededor del ancla, fueron dañadas por un vándalo junto con Pieta y me gustaría asegurar que las reparaciones no la han dañado más.

—¿Puedo ver los esquemas? —Harry extendió su mano para recibir el mapa de los escudos.

—Por supuesto —Schmitt dijo entregándole el documento.

Harry pasó varios minutos examinando el plano y los escudos reales. —Todo parece estar en orden, excepto….

—¿Excepto qué? —Schmitt preguntó nervioso.

—La secciones nuevas son de un color diferente al resto de los escudos —Harry enfocó bien sus ojos en los planos—, lo planos no dicen nada sobre cuál color deberían de ser pero si yo fuera usted, pediría que las revisen.

—Gracias, Señor Black. Lo haremos —Schmitt aceptó—. ¿Le gustaría un tour por los terrenos antes de irse?

—Sí, me gustaría —Harry sonrió—. No puedo esperar para ver las cosas que escuché tienen aquí.

Schmitt demostró ser un guía turístico bien informado, dando continuamente pequeños consejos y preguntas que acompañaban sus discursos sobre los pedazos de historia y para cuando el tour terminó, Harry tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Parece que hemos llegado a la salida, Señor Black —Schmitt sonrió—. ¿Tiene alguna otra pegunta?

—Sólo una —Harry asintió— ¿quién fue el segundo hombre en su historia sobre la piedra?

—¿El segundo hombre? —Schmitt se detuvo a pensar—. El hombre con gran habilidad, él fue el mismo hombre que diseño este uniforme.

—Gracias —Harry asintió por cortesía, dudando en silencio de la habilidad artística de cualquier hombre que diseñaría un uniforme como el que estaba usando su nuevo amigo—. Adiós.

—Adiós, Señor Black.

Con eso, Harry salió a explorar las calles de la Ciudad Eterna con la intención de ver todo lo que roma tenía para ofrecer… por al menos cinco minutos, luego se dio cuenta que estaba cansado de revisar los escudos. Levantado su mano para parar un taxi, decidió descansar uno o dos días antes de ponerse a ver Roma entera.

Harry se despertó tarde al siguiente día y comió en el vestíbulo del hotel, caminado de regreso a su cuarto decidió hacer esperar su exploración de la ciudad un día más.

Levantándose tarde la siguiente mañana, Harry decidió que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí acostado y sacó su libros para obtener instrucciones de cómo llegar los distritos mágicos de Roma.

_Uno de los distritos mágicos más accesibles es el Via Veneficus, a este distrito se puede llegar por casi todo Roma. Para entrar, uno debe de encontrar un cruce de tres calles, después de unos momentos, un cuarto camino aparecerá. Muchas de estas entradas en la vieja ciudad también están marcadas con una estatua o imagen de Trivia, una mujer de tres cabezas, una de un perro, una de una serpiente, y una de un caballo._

Regresando su libro a su lugar en su mochila, Harry salió de su hotel para encontrar la entrada más cercana. Lo cual sucedió que encontró a menos de veinte metros de su hotel, encogiéndose de hombros Harry entró a la sección mágica de Roma.

Y terminó frente a una tienda llamada Curio's y Reliquias, incapaz de contener su curiosidad Harry entró a la tienda.

—Buenas tardes señor, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle? —el encargado de la tienda le miró desde detrás del mostrador.

—Vi el letrero y me preguntaba que se vendía aquí —Harry miró a su alrededor notando lo que parecían instrumentos de granja, trompetas de formas extrañas y otros artículos que no podía identificar.

—Vendo todo tipo de cosas —el señor buscó algo detrás del mostrador—. Tengo aquí una cosa que creo que le interesará.

—¿Qué es?

—Un pugio (puñal) —el hombre sacó una daga de forma extraña—. Es un pequeño artículo muy interesante que recogí hace tiempo, tiene encantamientos para permanecer siempre afilado, siempre nuevo, y para pasar desapercibida mientras se quede en su cadera. Creo que es un buen artículo para que compre.

—¿Cuánto? — Harry preguntó mirando la daga rara.

—Pague por ella como cincuenta sestereius… así que supongo que podría venderla por ¿dos aureus?

—Hecho —Harry asintió ofreciendo el par de galeones—. Qué tenga un buen día.

—Usted también, señor —el vendedor le respondió.

Saliendo de la tienda, Harry pasó varios minutos caminando a través del mercado hasta que una conversación extraña atrajo su atención.

—¿Escuchaste lo del Ministro Británico? —Oyó al pescadero comentarle a uno de sus clientes—. Dicen que va a explicar por qué su gobierno no ha hecho algo respecto a ese Lord oscuro. Quiere soltar unas cuantas excusas de por qué no deben de echarlo.

—Dudo que tenga algo que decir, pero imagino que ha de ser interesante escucharlo —el cliente respondió—, es muy malo que no tenga tiempo de ir a casa y encender el Wireless.

—No tiene que ir a casa —el pescadero ignoró las objeciones de su cliente—, sólo vaya a uno de esos bares de por aquí. La mayoría van a estar pasando el discurso.

Harry asintió para si mismo, eso parecía una buena idea y caminó hacia el establecimiento de bebidas más cercano, echó un vistazo alrededor y entró.

Mirando a través de la habitación llena de humo, Harry se encaminó hacia el asiento vacío más cercano.

—¿Le importa si me siento? —Harry preguntó señalando el asiento vacío junto a un hombre mayor—. Me gustaría escuchar lo que Fudge tiene que decir.

—Si gusta —el hombre asintió ligeramente.

Los dos escucharon por unos momentos mientras la voz de la radio mágica reportaba el anuncio de Fudge de que la razón por la cual las fuerzas del Ministerio no habían triunfado aún era porque el crimen organizado se había unido a la causa de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Causando que sus filas se agranden y forzando a las fuerzas de Ministerio a sufrir un atraso temporal.

—¿Qué piensa del anuncio del Ministro Inglés, Sr…?

—Black, creo que el hombre es un idiota —Harry sacudió su cabeza sin notar la expresión sorprendida del viejo hombre, mientras le indicaba al barman que le llevara una bebida—. Por lo que entiendo, la gente que controla el crimen organizado mágico es mucho más inteligente como para unirse al Tonto Oscuro.

—¿Qué le hace decir eso? —el viejo se inclinó con interés.

—La actividad de los Sindicatos Mágicos tiende a ser no violenta, sus negocios son hacer dinero y matar gente sin razón no deja mucho dinero —Harry le dio un trago a su bebida recién llegada—. Las muertes que ocurren usualmente son criminales matando criminales.

—¿Por qué ellos no se unirían la Señor Oscuro por el dinero y el Poder que les puede ofrecer?

—Como dije antes, la mayoría de las muertes que ocurren son criminales matando criminales. Los Departamentos de Justicia no tienden a preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas, pero si fueran a molestar a gente inocente —la voz de Harry se volvió fría—, entonces sospecho que los guantes de niño desaparecerán y sería un baño de sangre. Si quieren unirse a la guerra entonces tendrán que estar preparados para aceptar todo lo que una guerra incluye.

—Ya veo —el hombre asintió—. Gracias por su consejo, Señor Black.

—Feliz de darlo —el humor alegre de Harry regresó—. Ahora, si me disculpa, en verdad sólo vine aquí para escuchar el anuncio de Fudge y dado que ya terminó…

—Por supuesto —el hombre mayor aceptó—. Supongo que ha de ser un hombre muy ocupado, y como agradecimiento por su consejo por favor permítame pagar por su bebida.

—Gracias —Harry asintió—. Que tenga un buen día.

El hombre esperó hasta que su invitado había abandonado el bar antes de girarse al hombre junto a él. —Llama a todas las otras cabecillas, necesitamos tener uns reunión.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos con el tipo con el que acaba de hablar?

—Ustedes harán nada —el hombre respondió rápidamente.

—Pero señor —el matón protestó—. Le insultó.

—Él no hizo tal cosa —le dio un trago a su vaso—. A su parecer él estaba mostrando misericordia y moderación. Y no tengo deseo de ver qué sucede si no nos tomamos su advertencia en serio.

—¿Qué quiere decir, señor?

—¿No escuchaste su nombre? —el hombre mayor le miró—. El Señor Black es uno de los hombres más peligrosos de Europa y si trabaja para el tipo de gente que sospecho, entonces incluso si lograras matarlo… —el hombre se estremeció.

—Pero Señor —el matón lucía confundido—. ¿Por qué se está tomando las cosas tan seriamente?

—Porque escuché lo que tiene que decir —el hombre suspiró—. Como dije, a su parecer estaba mostrando misericordia. Se tomó el tiempo de venir a aquí e informarme de las nuevas reglas que espera que sigamos, no unirse al Señor Oscuro y no matar a nadie fuera de las familias. El nos dijo calmadamente que pasará si no seguimos sus reglas, el podría habernos borrado y comenzado de nuevo con quien sea que tomara nuestro lugar.

—¿En verdad es tan poderoso, señor? —El matón estaba comenzando a sentirse enfermo al considerar el hecho de que se había ofrecido para ir tras el Sr. Black, para "enseñarle una lección".

—Él entró en este bar, se sentó junto a mí, y me dijo como las cosas iban a ser —el hombre sonrió—, nadie había hecho algo como eso a menos de que tuviera el poder para respaldarlo.

Afuera, varios miembros de un equipo asignado a observar a uno de los hombres más poderosos de la Italia subterránea estaban congelados de sorpresa.

—Tony, tú y Agatha sigan a Black. Antonio, ve a reportar esto —el líder del equipo se lamió los labios—. Yo… yo observaré el bar.

Un pandemonio explotó en los cuarteles de la guardia Praetorian cuando un oficial con los ojos bien abiertos arribó e inmediatamente corrió a la oficina de su superior.

—Señor —Antonio golpeó la puerta del pratorio Praefectus—. Señor, tiene que escuchar esto.

—Entra —un hombre de cabellos canosos con una apariencia militar abrió la puerta—, y esto será mejor que sea bueno.

—Señor, el Señor Black está en Roma —el oficial sin aliento logró decir apresurado.

—¿Y por qué eso causó que vinieras a golpear a mi puerta de esa manera? —El pratorio Praefectus preguntó con alza calma.

—Porque entró al bar de Alberto Nachelli y le dijo que si no obedecía ciertas reglas, entonces habría un baño de sangre.

—¿Qué hizo Nachelli?

—El agradeció al Señor Black por el consejo y organizó una reunión con las familias. —Las manos de Antonio estaban temblando—. También le dijo a uno de sus subordinados que iban a seguir las órdenes de Black, dijo que incluso si lograban acabar a Black, que aun tendrían que lidiar con la gente para la que trabaja.

—Buen trabajo, siéntese y tómese algo. —El pratorio Praefectus sacó su cabeza de su oficina—. Consigan doce hombres para apoyar al grupo observando el bar de Nachelli y llamen a todos los oficiales fuera de servicio.

—Sí, señor —varias voces respondieron mientras los hombres se apresuraban a seguir las instrucciones de su comandante.

—Ahora —el pratorio Praefectos cerró la puerta de su oficina y miró al hombre—. Dime todo lo que pasó.

—Sí, señor. Black entró al bar y se sentó junto a Nachelli. Escucharon el discurso de Fudge por un rato y Black dijo que Fudge era un idiota cuando llegaron a la parte donde Fudge decía que la mafia se había unido al Señor Oscuro —el hombre pausó para tomar un respiro—. Black dijo que si eso pasaba entonces habría un baño de sangre, digo que mientras la Mafia se enfocara en hacer dinero y continuara sus asesinatos hacia otros miembros de las familias entonces los dejaría solos.

—¿Cómo reaccionó Nachelli?

—Le agradeció al Señor Black y pagó por su bebida —Antonio sacudió su cabeza—. Uno de sus hombres quería ir tras Black pero Nachelli lo detuvo, dijo que Black estaba tratando de mostrar clemencia al poner las reglas sobre la mesa y que podría haberlos matado simplemente a todos como una lección para el siguiente grupo.

—Buen trabajo, vaya al salón de descanso y tómese unas cuantas horas.

—Señor, si estaba bien preferiría regresar a mi puesto —Antonio se lamió los labios nervioso—, el capitán aun está ahí y prefiero no dejarlo solo.

—Entiendo —el pratorio Praefectus asintió—. Vaya.

—Gracias, señor —Antonio dijo por sobre su hombro mientras corría hacia el punto de aparición más cercano.

—Señor —otro hombre se acercó corriendo—. Necesito hablar con usted de algo.

—Hágalo rápido Folchini —el pratorio Praefectus gruñó—. Estamos en medio de algo aquí.

—Acabo de hablar con Gunter Schmitt sobre los escudos —Folchini estaba que estallaba de la emoción—. El hombre al que contrataron para revisar su trabajo dijo que los colores eran diferentes entre las viejas secciones y las nuevas.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces la vista mágica normalmente es en blanco y negro —Folchini respondió con rapidez—. La habilidad para ver color indica que el hombre que contrataron hizo algo indudablemente peligroso para obtener la habilidad.

—¿Por qué es tan importante esto? —el pratorio Praefectus se restregó los ojos—. No veo por qué esto no pudo haber esperado hasta después de que lidiemos con la crisis Black más reciente que cayó en nuestras manos.

—Porque —Folchini sonrió—, el nombre del hombre que contrataron era Señor Black.

—Dime todo.

—Ellos se encontraron con el Black y él les dijo que no sabía mucho sobre escudos, así que sacaron uno de los libros de los archivos y se lo dieron para que supiera un poco.

—Podría ser que él nada más quería un vistazo a ese libro —el pratorio Praefectos se preguntó a si mismo—. O podría ser que para sus estándares propios él no sabe mucho, continúe.

—Pasó varias horas revisando el libro, y un poco más revisando los escudos —Folchini revisó sus notas—, luego Schmitt le dio un tour por los alrededores. Black se fue después de eso.

—¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

—Hace tres días, señor.

—Así que tuvimos a Black merodeando por mi ciudad haciendo sabrá dios qué por dos días —el pratorio Praefectus se forzó a calmarse—. Vea si puede encontrar que hizo, revise los archivos para ver si algo extraño pasó y repórtese conmigo cuando yo regrese.

* * *

><p><strong>Ducado<strong>: (del Inglés Ducat) Moneda europea antigua usada en varios paises y durante varios periodos. Internet dice que fue primero acuñada en Venecia, luego Alemania y Austria. España también llegó a manejar esta moneda.  
><strong>Aureus:<strong> Moneda de oro de la antigua Roma, equivalente metafórico al Galeon del Universo Potteriano.  
><strong>Sestereius:<strong> Sestercio. Moneda de plata de la antigua Roma. 100 sestereius equivalen a un Aureus.  
><strong>Praetorian:<strong> Pretoriano.  
><strong>pratorio Praefectus<strong>: Sería Prefecto pratoriano o del pratorio. Vendría siendo el equivalente de aurores y sigo sin averguar de donde sacó esta mujer los nombres... Latín, italiano y pratorio no aparece en ningún lado. Si alguien sabe, informeme porque me estoy volviendo loca sin saber T_T

**Pensé que no lograría actualizar antes de salir del trabajo (¡es viernes! Estoy muy atrasada) pero si alcancé a terminar la edición y la investigación respectiva :P Espero que disfruten el capítulo, un poco lentito, pero espero que no se aburran :D Nos leemos la próxima semana, espero que no me tarde de nuevo tanto.**

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, hacen mi día cada vez que llegan.**

**¡Un beso!**


	9. ¿El Tipo Malo Puede Volar?

**CAPITULO NUEVE: ¿El Tipo Malo Puede Volar?**

—Pon a los Franceses y Holandeses en la chimenea —el Praefectus Pratori gritó mientras entraba en la habitación—. Diles que quiero compartir algo de información sobre Black. Pónganlos en una llamada de conferencia si pueden.

—Sí, señor —varias voces dijeron mientras puños de polvos flu eran aventados a las chimeneas—. Los tenemos, señor.

—Bien —el Praefectus Pratori se sentó y miró a las dos figuras en las flamas—. Necesito algo de información y estoy dispuesto a dar información.

—¿Dijo que tenía algo que compartir respecto a Black? —Hooft Van De Staatstovenaars, Sanne Vermeer pregunto con una ceja levantada.

—Así es —el Praeectus Pratori accedió impaciente—. Él está en mi ciudad y ha estado corriendo por ahí haciendo sabrá dios qué por los últimos dos días y quiero saber de qué es capaz.

—Sería mejor que nos dijera que es lo que sabe para que podamos llenar los vacios —un hombre entre las sombras respondió desde la chimenea francesa.

—Fue contratado por la Guardia Suiza para revisar unos escudos hace tres días —el Praefectus Pratori respondió rápidamente—. E hizo un comentario sobre que la nueva sección era de un diferente color que las secciones viejas.

—Cómo es eso posible —el hombre de entre sombras soltó—. Obtener esa habilidad, sabíamos que estaba loco pero eso… por favor continúe.

—Luego pasó dos días haciendo quien sabe qué —el Praefectus Pratori se obligó a calmarse—. Se apareció de nuevo en un bar que permanece a una cabecilla de la Mafia. Se sentó junto a esta cabecilla y de manera calmada le dijo que si la Mafia no seguía ciertas reglas, incluyendo no seguir a señores oscuros y confinar sus asesinatos a otros miembros de la Mafia, entonces todos ellos serían matados y que Black comenzaría de nuevo con el siguiente grupo.

—¿Cómo lo tomó esta "cabecilla"? —Sanne Vermeer se inclinó hacia adelante para escuchar la respuesta.

—Él le agradeció a Black y pagó por su bebida — el Praefectus Pratori se limpió la frente—. Luego le dijo a sus hombres que el atacar a Black sería suicidio y convocó a una junta con las demás cabecillas.

Los otros dos líderes del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica se tomaron varios segundos para procesar la nueva información.

—¿Les importaría decirme que saben sobre el hombre? —su colega Italiano preguntó—. No quiero ser rudo pero necesito cada segundo que pueda obtener.

—Lo sentimos mucho —el tipo Francés de las sombras se disculpó—. Pero cada vez que escuchamos algo nuevo sobre este hombre termina siendo más sorprendente que el último pedazo de información. Srta. Vermeer, creo que usted tuvo el honor de conocerlo primero.

—Así fue —la mujer reconoció—. Él vino a Amsterdam y detuvo a un grupo de mortífagos que dijeron estaban siguiendo a Harry Potter —ello ignoró las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los otros dos—. Alguien de mi gente reportó luego que Black hizo que removiera un hechizo rastreador, así que parece que Black transfirió el hechizo de Potter a él. Después vio cada uno de los escuadrones que se le asignaron. Incluyendo el que estaba bajo una capa de invisibilidad, y de acuerdo con los reportes que vienen de Inglaterra también logró descubrir una nueva especie de animal mágico sin que sus observadores lo notaran.

—Black llegó a Paris y también descubrió a cada uno de nuestros equipos de observación —el hombre Francés comenzó—. También parece tener un encantamiento indetectable o campo, que le alerta de cualquier intrusión en su habitación. Mientras él estuvo aquí, nos permitió ver su historial médico y a parte de una larga lista de heridas pasadas, encontramos algo raro. Black, en apariencia, se sometió a un tipo de proceso que hace que su sangre sea mortal para cualquiera excepto para él mismo y nuestros medi magos especulan que aparte de hacerse inmune a casi cualquier substancia tóxica conocida por el hombre, puede que también haya mejorado su habilidad de sanar. Black también ha mostrado que tiene al menos algo de habilidad con la magia sin varita.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Temo agregarlo —el Francés se detuvo—. Pero dado cierto conocimiento que mostró, muchos están comenzando a creer que Black pudo haber esto aquí con la resistencia durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

—Gracias — el Praeectus pratori sonrió raro—, aunque tengo que preguntar por qué no me dijeron que Black venía para acá.

—No lo sabíamos —el hombre Francés se encogió de hombros—. Black nos despistó tomando un Traslador a Monte Carlo, nos tomó un minutos rastrear el Traslador y otros treinta y cinco segundos para que los locales llegaran a la escena, pero le perdieron el rastro debido a la emoción que resultó de una victoria muy grande—. El hombre Francés se giró un momento fuera del fuego y conversó con una persona que no se podía ver—. Me acaban de informar que nuestro colega de Monte Carlo dice que la victoria que distrajo a su gente fue de una apuesta hecha por el Señor Black —se lamió los labios—, una investigación más profunda revela que la mesa había sido encantada por uno de los otros jugadores, la entrevista con el encargado de la mesa reveló que el Señor Black paso varios minutos mirando a la mesa antes de colocar su apuesta. Nuestro colega también dice que esta investigación fue efectuada por el tamaño de la ganancia y que el casino decidió cumplir con la apuesta y enviar una muy jugosa recompensa por señalar al jugador —el hombre Francés se volvió a girar para conversas de nuevo con esa persona invisible—, quien confesó ser parte de una célula de tramposos más grande.

—Gracias —el Praefectus Pratori sacudió su cabeza—. Supongo que era demasiado desear que pudiéramos mantenerle con un ojo encima si no quería que lo siguieran.

Los otros dos dieron sus despedidas y el jefe de la guardia Praetorian deseo de nuevo haber tomado el retiro que le ofrecieron el año pasado.

—Señor —Folochini corrió hacia su comandante—, no va a creer esto.

—Qué es —el Praefectus Pratori cerró sus ojos y espero por lo peor.

—Creo que ya sé lo que Black estaba haciendo en la ciudad —Folochini estaba a punto de estallar de emoción—. Dos días atrás Antony Consiglio murió, en apariencia por causas naturales. Y varios de sus Lugartenientes murieron de camino a mostrar sus respectos en lo que pensamos fue un accidente.

—¿Estás diciendo que Black los mató?

—Todo tomó sentido cuando escuché de la conversación con el cabeza de una de las familias —Folochini estaba temblando de la emoción—. Tony Consiglio nunca hubiera seguido las reglas de Black, y es muy seguro que sus Lugartenientes hubieran seguido a su jefe incluso tras su muerte.

—Suena razonable —el Praefectus Pratori asintió—. ¿Qué supones que pasará cuando el hijo de Consiglio descubra esto?

* * *

><p>—¿Entonces estás diciendo que crees que este hombre mató a mi padre? —Un hombre de mediana edad usando un conjunto de ropa muy cara preguntó levantando una ceja.<p>

—Parece de esa manera, sí —otro hombre en otro conjunto caro de ropa aceptó—, ¿qué quiere que hagamos?

—Toma a otro hombre –el de mediana edad respondió—. Entonces nosotros tres vamos a ir al hotel de este Black y luego le vamos a mostrar al mundo por qué no se juega con la familia Consiglio.

—Así lo haré, Sr. Consiglio –el segundo hombre accedió—. ¿Cuándo quiere que se haga esto?

—Tan pronto como sea posible —Giovanni Consiglio respondió con rapidez.

—¿Entonces por qué no usamos a su chofer? —el segundo hombre preguntó levantando una ceja— él es grande y sabe como mantener la boca cerrada.

—Llámalo, no quiero que ese Black pasé más tiempo sobre la tierra del necesario —Consiglio terminó con una mueca fría.

El chofer fue llamado y en menos de una hora los tres estaban parados en frente de la habitación de Harry.

—Patea la puerta, quiero sorprender a este bastardo —Consiglio ordenó—, y cuando sea el momento quiero terminar a este tipo yo mismo.

—Así se hará, jefe —el chofer aceptó mientras dejaba caer su masivo pie contra la puerta.

—Black, te voy a arrancar el corazón, bastardo —Consiglio gritó al entrar a la habitación.

Harry levantó su vista de su libro hacia el hombre que acaba de entrar en su habitación. Esquivando el primer hechizo del hombre, Harry sacó su varita y lanzó unos cuantos Reductos al atacante misterioso.

Cómo es que alguien puede ser tan rápido, Consiglio se maldijo a si mismo mientras Black parecía desaparecer y reaparecer fuera del camino de las maldiciones. —Quédate quieto y muere, bastardo.

Buscando refugio detrás de uno de los sillones en su cuarto, Harry se tomó un tiempo para pensar. —Accio hombre loco.

Consiglio gritó cuando se sintió ser lanzado hacia una de las ventanas que había sido rota durante el inicio del duelo. Gritando un estereotípico "NOOOOOOOOO", mientras cruzaba la ventana apenas tuvo tiempo de realizar la mala idea que fue ir detrás del Sr. Black antes de que su cuerpo golpeara la calle debajo.

—Jefe —el segundo hombre gritó, apresurándose hacia su objetivo.

Girándose hacia la amenaza más cercana y levantando su mano, el rápido Reducto de Harry redujo la varita del hombre a astillas pero no hizo nada por detener la carrera y antes de que Harry tuviera oportunidad de murmurar otro hechizo rápido se encontró rodeado por los brazos poderosos del hombre que intentaba exprimirle la vida.

Cuando su visión comenzó a ponerse negra, Harry intentó zafarse del agarre del hombre y todo parecía perdido hasta que una de sus manos rozó contra el hueso pulido de la empuñadura de su nuevo Pugio. Sacando el cuchillo de su funda, Harry lo enterró en el estómago de su atacante y lo giró brutalmente cuando el agarre del hombre se aflojó lo suficiente para ofrecerle la libertad de movimiento para hacerlo. Su cabeza giró luego para mirar al tercer hombre, el último hombre, parado en la puerta.

El chofer estaba parado congelado, demasiado asustado para tan siquiera gritar cuando la figura cubierta de sangre giró su cabeza para mirarle. Los dos se quedaron parados, mirándose uno al otro por minutos enteros hasta que la figura cubierta de sangre dio un paso hacia adelante directo a su próxima víctima.

Soltando un grito ahogado, el conductor se giró y comenzó a correr esperando que la velocidad y la distancia fueran suficientes para salvarle la vida del monstruo detrás de él. Pasando los elevadores en su carrera apresurada abrió la puerta de las escaleras.

Harry lentamente bajo su mano y la daga después de que el tercer hombre se fuera y miró con lentitud alrededor, lanzando unos cuantos reparos para arreglar los muebles dañados se sentó sobre el sillón ahora sin daños y trató de figurar por qué estas cosas siempre parecían pasarle a él.

Si hay una cosa que el equipo asignado para observar al Sr. Black era bueno, era en vigilancia. Ellos habían perfeccionado sus habilidades a través de los años jugando al gato y al ratón con la familia y ellos con rapidez pidieron refuerzos cuando notaron que Giovanni Consiglio entro al hotel de Black junto con dos matones.

Un equipo de ocho magos llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a un hombre gritando caer en la calle. Sus hombros decayeron y temiendo lo peor, se acercaron al cuerpo para darle un vistazo al hombre que fallaron en salvar.

—Ese es Giovanni Consiglio —uno de los del equipo de vigilancia gritó en asombro—. Miren su dedo, está usando el anillo de su padre.

—Entonces puede que no lleguemos tan tarde para salvar a Black —el líder del equipo de ataque respondió con rapidez—. Equipo Alpha por las escaleras, Bravo a los elevadores.

—Señor —los dos equipos dijeron mientras entraban al hotel en una carrera.

El equipo Alpha se hizo bolas en las escaleras, congelados cuando descubrieron otro cuerpo al final del área de las escaleras.

—El chofer de Consiglio —otro miembro del equipo de vigilancia que estaba acompañándolos identifico su cuerpo—. Parece que fue aventado por las escaleras.

Deteniéndose lo suficiente para asegurarse de que el hombre estaba muerto, continuaron escaleras arriba para encontrarse con el otro equipo.

—A la de tres —el líder de uno de los equipos de ataque le susurro a sus hombres después de haberse encontrado en la puerta arruinada—. Uno, dos… TRES.

El equipo entró apresurado en el cuarto y se congeló ante la escena que les esperaba.

—¿Hay algo con lo que puedas ayudarles, caballeros? —Harry preguntó con calma en dirección al más grande grupo de intrusos.

—¿Señor Black? —el líder del equipo pregunto lentamente, sus ojos negándose a mover del cuerpo ensangrentado sobre el piso frente a él.

—¿Sí? —Harry estaba teniendo un momento muy difícil al tratar de no reírse—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

—¿Requiere ayuda médica de algún tipo? —el líder del equipo pregunto con nerviosismo—. ¿U otro tipo de ayuda?

—No, gracias —Harry sacudió su cabeza—. Pero supongo que querrán que los acompañe a la estación para hablar.

—Creo que agradeceríamos eso —el líder estuvo de acuerdo—, ¿si eso está bien con usted?

—Por supuesto que sí —Harry asintió.

—¿Entonces le importaría bajar sus armas? —el líder pregunto lentamente—. Ponen a mis hombres un poco nerviosos.

—Lamento eso —Harry limpió con cuidado la hoja con la manga de su camiseta y luego la colocó de nuevo en su vaina y su varita en su funda—. Con toda la emoción se me fue de la cabeza —Harry suprimió otra risilla.

—¿Le importaría salir —el líder indicó hacia la puerta— para que podamos comenzar a recoger evidencia?

—No me importa, para nada —Harry accedió—. ¿Le importa si agarro mis cosas primero?

—Yo… —el líder dudo y luego miró más de cerca la expresión en el rostro del Sr. Black— no creo que sea un problema.

—Gracias —Harry asintió—. No me tomará ni un minuto.

—Angelo, llévate a un hombre y reporten esto —el líder susurró después de que Black dejara la habitación.

—Sí, señor —el hombre asintió—. ¿Sabe quién es el que está en el suelo?

—Salvatore Carillo —el líder estaba mirando el cuerpo de nuevo—. Él era considerado hasta hoy como el más peligroso de los hombres en Italia, y el mayor sospechoso en el asesinato de mi predecesor.

—¿Ese es Carillo? —Angelo preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos—. Black lo destripo como a un pez.

—Ya sé eso —el líder lucho por mantener la impaciencia fuera de su voz—. Ahora ve a reportar esto.

—Señor —Angelo le dio una última mirada al cuerpo antes de desaparecer con un pop. Él reapareció afuera de los cuarteles del a Guardia Pratorian. Entrando con prisa al edificio casi choca contra su comandante.

—¿Llegaron con Black a tiempo, Angelo? —el Praefectus Pratori le preguntó al hombre sin aliento— ¿Black sigue con vida?

—Está vivo, señor —Angelo asintió muy rápido—. Y parece que no tienen ni un rasguño encima.

—¿Entonces llegaron a tiempo para protegerlo de Consiglio y sus matones?

—No, señor —Angelo sacudió su cabeza—. Llegamos a tiempo para ver a Consiglio aterrizar en la calle.

—Dime todo —el Praefectus Pratori ordenó.

—Llegamos justo a tiempo para ver a un hombre gritando y luego golpear el cemento —Angelo comenzó—. Black aventó a Consiglio por la ventana y llegamos justo a tiempo para ver el final, mientras íbamos hacia arriba por las escaleras hacia la habitación del Black, nos encontramos otro cuerpo que fue identificado como el chofer de Consiglio. Y cuando llegamos al cuarto… cuando llegamos al cuarto…

—¿Qué paso?

—Encontramos a un hombre con el estomago abierto a rajadas, y a Black parado calmadamente sobre él con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, como si acabara de ganar un precio —Angelo respiró profundamente un par de veces—. No estaba seguro de por qué habría de estar tan feliz hasta que le pregunté al capitán quien era el tipo muerto.

—¿Quién? —el Praefectus Pratori demandó.

—Salvatore Carillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tengo sueño, mañana tengo examen, estoy ebria... y mi página no funciona. Estoy frustrada, mi lengua está dormiday hay un drama en Skype. que bonito :3<strong>


End file.
